


Five Stupid Wishes Percy Wishes Were True - And the Completely Amazing One That So Is

by mockingjaybee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 5+1, 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Come Eating, Comeplay, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy Kink - not Just for Kingsman, Dark Percy, Double Penetration, Fix-It, Jason and Percy Daddy Kink, Kingsman Spoilers, Kingsman crossover - freeform, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, OT3, PTSD, Percy Jackson crosssover - freeform, Percy/Jason/Eggsy Unwin, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Rimming, Self Harm, Switch Jason, Switch Percy, Threesome, Top!Percy, Topping from the Bottom, and england, bottom!jason, but also daddy kink in kingsman, but group sex, but legal in most states, dp, face fucking, fletching, rim jobs, sort of group sex, spoilers everywhere, trigger warning, under age depending on where you live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five completely stupid wishes Percy wish would come true, and the one truly amazing one that does. Percy thinks he can even handle the first five, because he has Jason with him, every step of the way, no matter what.</p><p>(or that percy jackson/kingman crossover that no one knew they even wanted, but secretly did.)</p><p>Chapter One - all Percy and Jason and Percy's wishes.<br/>Chapter Two - Percy and Jason meet the Kingsman, and get a little side tracked. Percy had no idea Eggsy could do <i>that</i>.<br/>Chapter Three - They all finally get down to the now many matters at hand. No Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Five

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is the first fic that I have written in 8 fucking years, and I'm stupid fucking nervous and excited at the same time! I wanted a Percy Jackson/Kingsman crossover, and I think I some how did it! Also, this is the first time I've *ever* written full on porn, so, that's weird and fun! I've been honestly working on the for the last month, I started out by writing it by hand, and finally started typing it out. In the end, this got to be much much MUCH longer than I thought it would be, so I made it two chapters. The first chapter is the Five Percy Wishes Were Real. 
> 
> oh, and the orders are off, the time skips, because i'm apparently pretentious like that. but man do i love being jercy trash. and kingsman trash. yay being trash. i'll just go get my trash can and hang out over in the corner.
> 
> un-betaed, or brit-picked (for the second or third chapters sorry if i'm off on anything!) so any mistakes are mine, please let me know if you notice anything!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's very used to his wishes not coming true, at least, not fully. But, sometimes, the end result is better than what he wished for anyway.

**1) Flying without Zeus always trying to kill him -**

Sure, it wasn’t as bad as it once was, if only because when he flew, it was with Jason. They’d been hanging out, just the two of them, since about six months after the end of the Giant War. (Piper had broken up with Jason, and went to join the Amazons, and Annabeth and Percy had broken up saying she only say him as a friend now. Breakups are hard, sure, but sort of understandable in a way). So, Percy couldn’t stand being at camp anymore, he took to going with Jason when the blond left to meet some God or whatever for his job. They had gone to speak to Hebe when some stupid hydra came out of no-where, and Jason just _grabbed_ Percy by the waist and flew up. 

Percy won’t admit that he did scream, loudly at that, He will admit that while in the clouds he looked at Jason and, saw something _new_. Without really thinking about it, Percy did what felt right, he leaned over and kissed the blond. Jason gave a small moan, and kissed Percy back quickly. It was a sloppy kiss, full of teeth and tongue, and when Jason broke the kiss, he did so with a small nip to Percy’s top lip. 

That was the moment they heard a loud booming almost mean laugh, and were swatted sideways in the air. 

Jason landed them safely in some random meadow somewhere deep in the Smokey Mountains, and looked Percy in the eyes, “So…” Jason started rather breathless, “I think my dad _may_ hate you.” Thunder boomed, which caused Percy to laugh which made the younger boy stare at him questioningly.

“Jason, I’m pretty that if Jupiter, ‘ thunder boomed again even louder this time, causing him to tighten his grip on Jason’s shoulders, “ok, if _Zeus_ really hated me, I would be dead by now. That was practically a blessing dude.” Percy laughed out. Jason practically beamed at him, leaned forward and bit Percy’s earlobe sharply causing the raven haired boy to moan almost lewdly,

“So, feel like flying again?: Jason’s husky voice caused him to shiver, and nod his head, Jason caught his lips again, kissing Percy a little softer, sweeter this time, 

Kissing Jason was like flying Percy thought. It made him feel high, slightly dangerous, but was much safer than really flying. That was when Percy was 17 and Jason was 16.

Zeus doesn’t always send winds to knock him out of the sky, or cause some massive storm or whatever the god felt like doing at the time anymore. Only took two years and several quests, but it was so worth it, just so Jason could grab onto his waist and just shoot off into the sky without shrieking. And, if he silently prayed to Zeus for just one hour of peace and calm, he would offer some bobble heads of Hera to the fire that night, all so Jason didn’t know just how scared he really was, that was fine.

It even worked almost fifty percent of the time. 

 

**2) He wishes he could take Jason to see his father’s palace without his boyfriend nearly dying -**

 

It’s not like he hadn’t tried, either. A month into being “officially together” or whatever, Percy was able to show Jason the bottom of Long Island Sound. Of course he understood why his boyfriend was so scared. Really. But, after several reassuring kisses and maybe a little begging, Jason had agreed to try. Jason had wanted to try his wind tunnel _thing_ , but, Percy said he knew how to keep Jason safe, and you know, _alive_ in his air pocket bubble thing. 

“Just don’t let go.” Then he kisses Jason’s nose and started walking hand in hand into the surf. The soft “wow” he hear from the blond as they watched a young hippocampus playing around a shipwreck was totally worth the massive favour his owes his scary goddess sister. He Iris-messaged her, asking is she could hold off on the hurricane making it’s way towards Camp Half-Blood for like, a day or so; he would go on one quest for her, no questions asked. She agreed so quickly it un-nerved Percy. But, seeing Jason so happy, cheeks flushed with excitement, Percy just couldn’t find it in his heart to worry. 

That was a mistake. Percy felt the currents change, and Jason lifted his hands to ears, as if they were popping, and let go of Percy, who didn’t really notice just how deep they were, and how far out as well. 

The silent scream the blond gave is what caused Percy to reclaim his boyfriend’s hand tightly and start swimming back to the surface. The second Percy touched Jason, the air bubble was around him again, and he started to weakly cough out water, but was still a sickly blue shade. Knowing how deep they were, Percy didn’t want to go too fast, scared that Jason would crush from the pressure, but fear of his boyfriend dying finally won out.

“Dad, please, help me, help _us_.” Percy almost yelled, crying. “I’m sorry, I should have asked you for permission, whatever, just please,” he cried out.

Bright green light flooded them both, and the water was getting uncomfortably warm...

“Jason, look at me,” Percy sort of maybe, completely ordered. Jason opened his eyes, and somehow shoved himself forward. Percy kisses him first, softly, and then gently opened his boyfriend’s mouth quickly, and started breathing into him, forcing the rest of the water out of Jason’s lungs when he breathed out. Percy didn’t remember closing his eyes, but when he did, they were somehow on his own bed in cabin three, and Jason was breathing normally. 

Well as normal as one does after nearly dying from drowning and water pressure, but, mostly normal. Percy gave a sort of soft sob that was close to a laugh. He quickly jumped up, grabbed a handful of drachma and tossed into the beautiful saltwater fountain in the corner in the room. 

“Father, thank you. I’m sorry I, _we_ didn’t ask or seek your permission,” thunder boomed around the room, and Percy rolled his eyes, “ok, or asked Zeus’ permission as well. But, I will do what it takes to make up for this oversight.”

“As will I, as this wasn’t all Percy’s doing,” Jason started, which caused Percy to jump when the blond had placed a hand on his lower back, but relaxed quickly. “I’m sorry sirs.” Percy turned around to face his boyfriend and smiled. He leaned forward, and kissed this small patch of skin right behind the blonds right ear. 

Thunder boomed again, and fountain glowed bright, and faded quickly. “Guess we’re safe, for now.” Percy whispered, smirking into his boyfriend’s neck.

Jason leaned in, breathing slightly heavy, “You know, we still have some time before dinner.” He yelped when Percy bit down on that spot and then sucked the mark there a little and hummed. “And, we’re finally alone, oh _gods_ Percy,” he groaned out when Percy moved a hand his boyfriend’s chest and pinched a nipple through his shirt.

“Yes, I suppose we do have some time,” Percy again whispered into Jason’s ear, who had started panting a little while Percy slowly drug his hand down to the shirt’s hem, slipping his hand under, then raking his nails over the soft skin over Jason’s firm stomach. “Guess that means no trips to the beach for awhile, huh?” Even to his own ears he sounded sad. 

Jason gripped Percy’s hips tightly, digging his nails into the unyielding flesh, wanting to leave a bruise. “Just, just for a short while, ok? Like you and fl-” Percy captured his lips, and started leading Jason back towards his bed. When Jason felt his knees hit the bed, he broke the kiss and gave Percy a wolf’s grin. He tugged Percy’s shirt up and off so fast Percy didn’t even notice until his boyfriend was licking a stripe across his collarbone to his neck, and when he bit down at the hollow, Percy howled.

Thankfully, the winds had picked up, the hurricane was blowing in. No-one could make it to the dining pavilion due to the sudden heavy downpour and gale force winds, so they ate in their cabins, the food just magically showing up. They didn’t even understand how a storm got past the magical borders, so the food just appearing wasn’t weird, really. 

No-one saw Jason leave Percy’s cabin in the middle of the night (or very early morning, depending on how you look at it) when the storm was starting to calm down, but it was still pouring rain. He looked completely wrecked, but was smiling. 

Also, no-one said anything when Jason and Percy showed up for breakfast, Jason still looking wrecked, and Percy matched him. Twin smiles plastered on their faces, covered in hickeys and other bruises. Nice raised an eyebrow at them but, didn’t say anything. Both gave extra food to the fire, Percy added in what looked like a watch, Jason a coin. 

**3) He wishes he couldn’t hear what all horse like creatures were thinking, and that they couldn’t hear his thoughts either \- **

 

Making out with Jason while hiding in the pegsi stables would be better at the very fucking least. 

It started when he heard Blackjack yell in his head right as Jason is about to go down on him. “Whoa boss, can’t you do that somewhere else? We have’ta sleep in here!”

Percy gripped Jason’s hair tight, ok _tighter_ , and pulled him up and gave his boyfriend a hard look. “Ok, sorry, we can’t do this here, right now.” Percy almost shoved the blond off him in his haste to stand up and get _his fucking clothes on_.

Jason’s voiced sounded hurt, “Wait, why, did you change your mind or -”

“I can hear them.”

He threw Jason’s boxer briefs at him as he was still laying in the hay, propped up on his elbows. Any other time Jason’s confused look would have made Percy laugh and kiss him on the nose, but right now it was annoying him. “I can hear them, ok? I just can’t in here.

“Hear what? It’s only us and maybe a stray pegasus or two .. _oh my gods_ ”

Ok, that did make Percy laugh when he saw the look of comprehension flood his boyfriend’s face. Jason got dressed in record time.

Blackjack still cracks jokes and snickers at Percy whenever they work together, and Percy is beyond glad that Jason can’t hear them. Got to be happy about the little things, Percy thinks.

To which Blackjack replied, “Not so little from what I saw boss, your boy’s hung like a -”

Percy then honest to gods ran away with his fingers in his ears singing “la la la” at the top of his lungs. He doesn’t even feel a little bad about it. 

**4) He wishes he and Jason could take a real vacation, not go on quests or kill some stupid monster, but an honest to gods vacation -**

It was supposed to be a real vacation, not _this_. A quest. From _Nemesis_. Just lovely.

It was great that they were allowed back into the old lands, demigods could travel a bit more safely now, even if they didn’t really understand why, because apparently killing the giants and putting the earth back to sleep wasn’t the reason, not fully, but yeah, you won’t hear Percy complaining.

Annabeth studied in Greece almost full time according to Hazel, who has just returned with Frank from Cairo for a school project, and to learn more about the House of Life respectfully. Hell, Percy didn’t even know that Hazel and Annabeth even spoke anymore, or for that matter _friends_ , still, there was a lot you don’t know when you stop talking to pretty much everyone except for your boyfriend and a handful of others, like Nico and Will. But, he glossed over that, Percy wanted to hear more about Annabeth, so he asked Hazel why Greece. 

“Oh,” said Hazel, in a way that seemed to mean like Percy should know why already, “For school. The college in New Rome wants a few things from there, and you know Annabeth, never one to turn down a challenge or learn something.” She finished weakly, as she has seen Percy flinch when said had said the bit about knowing Annabeth.

Yeah, he thought he knew her. He was wrong. However, Percy also didn’t believe Hazel either, but he let it go, because he _does_ know Hazel, and if she isn’t telling him something, it’s for a good reason.

 

Until he went on his first ever real vacation with Jason. They had checked into their hotel, had dinner in their room, and Percy finally figured it was time to ask Jason. When he saw the almost sheepish smile his boyfriend gave him, he felt his face harden. “Tell me.”

“Well, she’s been helping me build some of the new monuments and stuff like that .. It wasn’t my idea!” Jason added quickly when he saw Percy’s eyes darken and start to glow. “Percy, Athena said I had to bring Annabeth along or she would take it out on you, ok?” Jason was pleading. “Babe, please, your eyes are scaring me.”

Percy hadn’t noticed the water that had showed up from _nowhere_ that had started to swirl around his feet. He looked down, blinked, and the water was gone, and he felt his face soften again. He looked back at Jason. His boyfriend looked like he was a tiny bit scared of him, but calming back down as well. He understood why Jason never mentioned it, but still was _not the point_. He blinked a couple of more times, willing himself to cool down, and sank down to the floor of their amazing suite at this wonderful hotel in the south of France. He had mostly calmed down, but some parts of him didn’t get the memo to chill out.

Jason sort of crawled over to him, sitting himself into Percy’s lap, linking his hands behind the raven haired boy’s neck. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Jason rolled his hips, grinding onto Percy’s half hard dick (he was still upset, but he was 18 and his boyfriend was also scary hot, can you blame him?).

Percy kissed up and down Jason’s throat, getting the best sounds out of the younger boy. He then bit down very hard right under Jason’s jaw, knowing everyone would be able to see the mark the next day but not caring because the sound that Jason made that was somewhere between a cry and a moan was worth it. He licked the mark and whispered, “Yeah, ok.”

 

That’s how in the south of France, in a little coastal village, Percy was screaming “more, please more” in ancient Greek while Jason was giving him a truly amazing rim job (so good in fact that when Jason added a second finger and started rubbing Percy’s prostate hard the taps burst and water started flowing everywhere) and he was just about to come, _untouched_ , “Oh shit, no, don’t you dare fucking stop Jason, oh gods please..”

And, that’s when they heard a tiny little cough come from the other side of the room.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Jason roared incredulously, while Percy whimpered a little from the loss well, everything going on. Hell, Percy didn’t even know you could go soft that fast.

“Why Jason Grace, what a wonderfully _filthy_ mouth on you!” She exclaimed gleefully. “But, sadly, looks like I’m going to be putting that smart mouth to a much different use.”

“One hour,” Jason muttered as he sat up and back, looking for his boxer briefs and Percy’s, “is just one hour alone too much to ask?”

Percy hummed in agreement, but couldn’t find it in himself to get really upset yet, as he started pulling his jeans on, he looked over at the goddess, and at first she looked like Annabeth, then Nancy Bobofit .. and then Smelly Gabe. What in Hades? He gave his head a little shake, and looked back at what he assumed was Nemesis. Yup, still looked like Smelly Gabe. Ok, now he was upset.

(Jason later told Percy that the revenge goddess looked like his mom. Percy never brought it up again directly, but after a few conversations Jason thought that going to therapy might be a good idea.)

Percy tried to steady himself with a couple of deep breaths, “Right, so, what do you want?” It came out a bit huffy-er than he would have wanted, but still he was in the middle of an orgasm when Nemesis showed up. He felt Jason move around on the bed a bit, then felt his head resting on his shoulder, tan arms wrapped around his waist.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think I wasn’t welcomed?” Nemesis gave it as a question, his/her tone very icy.

Jason pinched Percy’s side quickly, trying to remind him of who they were dealing with so Percy could roll back his attitude. “What he means,” Jason started, “how can we help you, Nemesis?” Jason how somehow managed to sound happy that they goddess of revenge was there.

It worked, Nemesis smiled, which looked weird on Gabe’s stupid fat face, “Your dear sister Kym has called in her favour Perseus Jackson. She has asked me to tell you.”

Percy could feel the blood leaving his face, and once look at Jason and he could tell Jason was feeling the same. That whole thing had happened a year ago, and Percy had been wondering why it hadn’t been brought up or used it. 

Until now it seemed.

“And, what would Kymopoleia have me do?” Percy had no idea where the words even came from, or even why he sounded so proper, but, Jason gave his hip a reassuring squeeze.

“Oh honestly, it’s nothing awful! I just asked if I could deliver the message. I could hear just how _proud_ Jason was of himself! Being able to get you off without even touching you d-” 

“Ok, ok, we get it.” Jason said quickly, interrupting the goddess.

Percy had to work really hard not to smirk at his boyfriend. “Oh really? I’ll be sure to remember that Superman.”

Jason blushed.

“Back to the matter at hand, so to speak,” the goddess chuckled at her own joke,”Anyway your sister needs a certain flower from this area.”

“Easy.” Percy said without thinking.

“Yes, except it doesn’t grow during this time of year, and must be picked by hand, not bought.”

Percy rolled his eyes and groaned.

“And because of your cheek, you now get to travel to the French Alps, still out of season, must be picked by hand, all of that.” Nemesis was smiling.

Jason’s voice was sharp, surprising Percy, “Oh really? Thought all flowers meant something important, right? Why the change, so she can take it out on us?”

“Oh, it is, and no, she won’t, you have my word. This flower is much more special and much harder to get as well. It’s protected by law and illegal to pick. My job is to knock you down a peg or two. Remember that before you speak to me, hrm?” Nemesis voice sounded so sweet, like honey. It scared Percy. hearing his old step-dad sound like well, himself and a goddess and sounding _nice_. Awful.

“Yes my lady.” Jason got off the bed and stood in front of the goddess, Percy joining him quickly, pulling his tee-shirt on while handing his boyfriend his. “How can we be of service? I do believe that is how we originally greeted you, mostly.” Jason finished.

“Nemesis kept smiling. “At least you do have some manners. What’s the line in that movie you both love so much? Manners maketh man?”

Percy blushed and he knew if he looked over at Jason he would be as well. That would be a conversation for _later_. For now, he arched a brow, waiting for the goddess to finish.

Nemesis started glowing, looking more, well, female, not even remotely like Gabe anymore. She had short chin length black hair, sharp facial feature, cheekbones you could cut glass with, with really odd grey eyes. Maybe grey, maybe black, it was hard for Percy to tell, and guessed she was showing part of her true godly form. 

“Both of you shall travel to the Alps, and shall pick a sprig of edelwiess, and return to this shore line to give the flower to your sister. Only the bravest can even reach the bloom, let alone keep it alive long enough to bring back. You have three days.”

Nemesis started going supernova bright, but Percy and Jason had both turned away just in time. When the heat faded, both opened their eyes and just looked at each other. 

Jason spoke first, “Ok, check out is in three hours, I suppose we could rest or start planning and _gods_ , Percy, you have The Look going-” Before Jason could finish, Percy lunged at him.

 

(A little background on The Look -  
Back before all of this, while Percy was still with Annabeth, hell, most likely sailing on the Argo 2, He heard Jason joking about it with Piper once, before even they had broken up. He forgot to ask what they meant what with killing giants and trying not to die all the time. But, about ten months later, about two months after Percy and Jason and gotten together, he heard Jason telling Nico about The Look and both has laughed about it, even if Jason’s sounded a little more .. heated shall we say. Percy asked his boyfriend about it later that night.

“Well,” Jason started, clearly amused, “you see, it’s this weird mixture of like, every single emotion ever on your face at the same time.” Percy pursed his lips, motioning for Jason to keep explaining. “It only shows up during, ok, well, right before you get an extremely stupid, brilliant insane idea that will most certainly save our lives or kill us; that’s when you get The Look. Sometimes though, it happens when.” Jason promptly stopped speaking, going beet red.

“Sometimes when what?”

Jason shook his head, truly hoping beyond hope that for once, Percy would drop it and just let it go. 

“When _what_ Jason?” Anger seeping into his voice, but then he smiles. “Ok, here’s the deal. You don’t have to tell me, that’s fine. But, no blow jobs until you do. Your call.”

Jason’s amazing blue eyes got huge, and he swallowed hard, when he spoke, his voice was soft but husky as the same time. “Ok, like right now.” He blurted out.

Percy could see his boyfriend’s pupils start to get all blow out and full of lust, and could see his jeans get a little tighter as well, could hear the younger man’s breathing get faster. “Excuse me?” He took a step closer to the blond.

“You also get The Look when you get all horny and dominate and stuff.” 

Before Percy could even think of an answer to that, his boyfriend was all over him, bringing him into a bruising kiss that was wet and sloppy at the same time. Percy took the chance to suck obscenely on Jason’s tongue earning a loud moan from the blond as his reward. Percy pulled back and smiled at his boyfriend, and then dropped to his knees.

Just as quick as the kiss started and ended, Percy got his and Jason’s jeans open, and pulled down on the blonds, making sure his boxer briefs slide down some as well. Jason’s uncut cock sprung free, fully hard, the foreskin already pulled back a bit, showing the dark red head already leaking with precome. Jason’s dick wasn’t massive, above average in length, normal in girth, and just right for Percy. Without saying a word, he sucks Jason’s cock in one.

Jason gasped, looking down at Percy, and the raven haired boy is looking up at him through his lashes. Bright sky blue meeting bright sea green. Percy keeps eye contact as his places his hands on his boyfriend’s ass, grabbing hard, wanting to leave bruised hand prints. Jason for his part, puts tangles one hand tightly into Percy’s thick messy hair, and the other around the back of his neck, squeezing tightly. Percy feel’s Jason twitch in his mouth, and moans, causing Jason to hit the back of his throat. 

Tears start to form in the corners of his eyes, and Percy blinks them away, still not looking away from Jason as the blond slowly starts to pull out. Percy gulps down as much air as he can, and when he feels foreskin slide across his tongue, Percy moans softly again, and Jason echos the sound.

Percy grips Jason’s ass a little harder, and Jason grabs Percy’s hair and neck tighter, and starts fucking Percy face in earnest. They never break eye contact. Percy can’t help the small stream of tears coming down his face, but every single time Jason’s cock hits the back of his throat he moans, and then he can’t take it anymore. He removes his right hand from Jason’s ass and shoves it down his pants and starts jerking off, still never breaking eye contact, even when it seems like his boyfriend’s eyes are for gods sake glowing, which makes him think his might be as well, because he fucking _loves_ this. All of it.

And, even better, Jason _knows_.”Fuck, Percy, the fucking mouth on you.” Jason groans out, “And it’s all _mine_ ” Percy feels one of Jason’s thumbs stroke the side of his swollen lips. “Only mine,” That’s when Jason’s thrusts start to become a little off, losing their rhythm,” _Just_ mine, because you’re my little _slut_ , aren’t you?”

Percy groans and comes, never taking his eyes off Jason’s, which push the blond over the edge, and Percy makes sure he swallows every last drop. When Jason is done, without tucking himself back into his briefs or jeans, and slides almost bonelessly to the floor, where Percy offers him a come filled hand, that Jason starts to lap up almost greedily. When he’s done, Percy sort of tucks their dicks back in, and moves them around so they’re cuddling, and he is the big spoon this time. 

He peppers Jason’s shoulders with kisses, Percy idly thinking it’s a good thing they pretty much never wear shirts when they can get away with it, and seeing as they happened to be in cabin one, it was fine. However, after a couple of minutes, Percy finally asks it. “Where the _fuck_ did that come from? I mean, we’ve done that before, but not even close to being like, well, that.” Percy sounds happy, because he is. 

“You um, don’t mind?” Jason sounded so unsure of himself, it upset Percy. Jason never sounded unsure of himself, ever. 

“Mind? Gods no! Jason that was _amazing_ and while we should have a talk about limits and whatever I think we should do more of this as often as we can.” Percy could feel the worry and doubt leave his boyfriend’s body.

“It was The Look, the power of The Look.”

“It makes me become your little whore?” Percy asked sweetly and Jason chuckled.

“Yes.”

Percy stilled. He felt his dick twitch, which shouldn’t even be possible yet. He felt Jason start to move around to face him. 

“Oh fuck, it’s back Percy.” Jason was grinning.

Percy gave his boyfriend a shark smile. “I know.”

 

So, that’s the story of The Look.)

 

They ended up paying for an extra night. Hey, Percy couldn’t help it when Jason got all Superman and licked him out like his life depended on it and then fucked him so hard they both ended up walking a little funny. Percy didn’t bottom most of the time, so when he did, Jason took full advantage of it.The next morning, after the two were well rested and well fucked, they headed off on their little side trip to the French Alps. 

Percy still looked a little ratched when they showed up to the docks a day early. The quest didn’t take them long, and everything seemed off as they met his scary goddess sister to give her the little sprig of edelwiess. Jason, the bastard, looked smug.

Kym took the flower from his brother, smiling. “Thank you for this little brother.” She sounded sweet, which, again, freaked Percy out.

Jason didn’t buy it. “Is this all? Sorry, but this all seems .. wrong?”

Percy aimed a kick at Jason, and knew it landed when he heard his boyfriend wince. The motion wasn’t missed by his sister.

“Aw, lovers quarrel?” Kymopoliea laughed.

“Could you explain the flower.” Jason asked rather harshly, then quickly added, “Please.”

“You know, I really do love it that you American demigods can visit the old lands more. I assume you traveled over England. Would explain how you both seem to remember your manners now. I’ll have to thank, “ the goddess turned her head to the side, as if listening to some unknown voice, “nevermind.” Kym made quite the show of smelling the little flower and smiling. Finally she asked, “I would like to know who picked this.”

Both men stared at her blankly.

“I know that Nemesis told you that only the bravest can even pick this flower, the trees are protected rather heavily.”

Percy blinked. “Well, we both did.”

The sea goddess narrowed her eyes at them, but neither noticed, as they were looking into the others eyes and reached out to hold the other’s hand.

“See,” Jason begins, “the mountains are guarded by a couple of sons of Zeus, who kindly told us what kinds of monsters and mortals lay ahead of us. They let us fly almost to the top, and we fought some weird grain spirit. Plus while flying up there, we had to battle a couple of _venti_.” Jason moved his gaze over to the goddess. “Anyway, when we landed and we had the grain spirit and a few other nasties, I made sure we landed near a river so Percy could use his powers as well. Even though he said he didn’t need to, I know he is amazing with Ripetide, but still, I wanted to be as safe as possible.” Jason blushed and Percy couldn’t help but kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. 

Percy took it from there. “It was a couple of Earthborn, a rouge centaur and somehow another damn hydra found us, but we made it to the tree.” Percy was smiling. He was remembering how well he and Jason fought side by side, taking everything out, and when it came to the hydra, he made sure nothing caught on fire. 

Percy was still looking at Jason while he finished the tale. “And, the dryad, Edelwiess said that Jason could fly us up, if I diverted a stream over to her tree and few bushes and such. So, I asked the stream’s naiad if that was ok, and she was cool with it, as long as I moved the stream back when I was finished. She was so happy that I asked that she allowed Jason and I to drink from her stream, which apparently gave us extra power or whatever. Anyway, after the whole stream thing, Edelweiss said it was ok, and Jason just flew up up to the highest branch, where we both reached out and picked the bloom.” Percy kisses Jason’s cheek again, but this time nipped at his jaw close to the blond’s ear, who held back a small yelp. 

“Apparently, it was so very sweet and noble and whatever that all the spirits squealed and made sure our journey back here was safe. Hence, why we got back to you so fast Kymopoliea.” Jason was staring at Percy again, and his eyes were reflecting the tiny bit of lust that Percy knew had to be in his own eyes. 

Kym nodded slowly. “Sounds just like Edelweiss to do that, and that stream, she knew better, but I suppose she couldn’t help herself when it comes to helping people in love. Very well, consider us even little brother. And, because of how you both worked together so wonderfully showing how son of Zeus and Poseidon can work together, in more ways than one, something something being in love, _whatever_ ” Kym rolled her eyes, “you are squared with your fathers as well.”

“No, wait, really?” Percy couldn’t help himself, he was truly excited, words failed him.

“Yes, really. But, you should follow my advice, and ask permission in the future to enter either the deep sea or flying very high together, ok?” Kym was smiling, like she maybe really cared. Jason did give her that awesome temple and full rights to all action figures and all. She started to go all super bright, and both men closed their eyes quickly. When it was safe, they opened their eyes and just gazed at each other. They couldn’t help it. Being in love and all. 

“So,” Percy started, “looks like we still have a few days before we have to return back to camp.”

“Oh,” said Jason, playing coy as well. Percy turned him around so they could face each other properly, pulling the blond flush against him.

“Yes.” Percy stated simply. “I think we should try that hotel again, see if I can’t return the favour.” He leaned down just a little (yay growth spurts) and bit down on Jason’s throat, earning him a loud gasp.

“Oh fuck yes.” Jason took Percy’s ear between his teeth and worried it a bit, causing Percy to make a keening noise, and pushed his hips into Jason’s and this time both moaned, because both were already hard.

Percy moved his hands to Jason’s hips, digging his fingers in hard enough to bruise. “Lead the way, Superman.”

Jason moved one hand from Percy’s waist to pull on Percy’s hair hard as well. “ Fine, _Auqaman_.” And kissed Percy before the older man could say anything back, and flew them back to the hotel. For all their pulling and all their hard grips, the kiss was sweet, and slow; like honey dripping from the comb. They took their time exploring each others mouths. After licking the small scar on Jason’s bottom lip did Percy broke the kiss. They were back at their hotel, all thoughts of being called _that_ gone. 

Turns out someone had paid for them to have four days and five nights in the best suite, and all meals and mini bar were already taken cared of as well, apparently. With a quick look to make sure no one would notice, Jason flew them up to their private balcony, where a fire pit had already been started. Before anything else, Both Jason and Percy bowed to the fire, thanking their fathers, and threw in whatever money they had one them. Percy hoped 200 euro was ok.

After, still outside, Percy looked over at Jason with a shark smile, and he heard Jason suck in a deep breath, the blond already looking like sex. Pupils all blown out, to the point where you could even see the blue anymore. “Just for the little comment Jason Grace, I think you’ve earned something special.”

Jason moved around to were they were both on their knees still, he grabbed Percy’s hair, hard enough to pull the boy into almost a back-bend, and leaned over him, and whispered it his ear, “Yes sir.”

Percy growled. He shoved Jason off him, If this is how most of their vacations go, Percy could be ok with that. “Get undressed.” He ordered.

Jason nodded and got naked as quickly as possible. Percy had recovered slightly, and stood up, while Jason stayed on his knees, hands clasped lightly behind his back. Percy reached out and carded his fingers through his boyfriend’s golden hair. “Turn around, get your ass high up in the air, and hold onto the railing.”

Jason did so as quickly as possible. There was a bit of wind, and his skin was breaking out in goose bumps. Percy got down besides Jason, grabbing his hair and kissed him hard, almost violently, all teeth, biting the others lips so hard they were both bleeding a tiny bit, Percy broke the kiss by biting down on Jason’s jaw. “I believe I told you I was going to repay you for something, hrm?” Percy voice was deep, dark.

Jason moaned softly. “Yes sir, please sir.” 

Percy licked down his boyfriend’s neck, biting down right where it reached his back, making sure he left a mark. Jason groaned but didn’t move, he knew better. “Green?” Percy asked.

“Oh holy Hera yes, green.” 

“Good.” Percy smiled against Jason’s skin, then raked his nails down the blond back, hard enough to leave raised marks in place. He moved around, taking his shirt off, leaving the rest of his clothes on. Percy had more plans for later. 

He leaned down, spreading Jason’s knees further apart. “I want you to stay like this, don’t move, you are allowed to make as much noise as you want, alright?” Percy leaned down, grabbed Jason’s ass, placing his thumb just so, so they could spread him open. Percy sucked a mark pretty close to Jason’s hole when he heard a very small, “Thank you sir.” He blew across the rim, watching it clench slightly, still so tight.

Percy could feel his mouth water, he couldn’t tease anymore, he licked around the rim, and started lapping, and he was unrelenting with his tongue and lips. Every time he heard Jason moan or keen or make any sort of noise, he would suck on Jason’s now red puffy rim, watching it get coated in his spit. _More_ thought Percy, and he saw the water already on and around Jason’s ass become thicker, staying in place better.

“Oh, oh fuck please, please Sir, please.” Jason had started to beg. Percy then reached a hand towards Jason’s mouth, who sucked in two fingers, coating them in as much saliva as he could, all the while Percy started thrusting his tongue into Jason, moaning at the musky taste. Jason dropped his fingers with a loud pop, and Percy started to slowly slide his index finger in along with his tongue. 

Percy sat back a little after he got his index finger past the second knuckle, watching as Jason tried his best to not move at all. His boyfriends knuckles were white from holding onto the railing as tight as possible. He slide his knees apart just a little more, but that was fine. Percy removed his finger, as Jason whined. “This, this is mine slut, no one else gets to have you. I get your tight little ass, and you just beg for more, don’t you?” Percy spat into Jason’s hole, then started sliding in two fingers, faster this time.

“Fuck, yes. All, _ahh_ , all yours _Daddy_. Just your slut. Only yours. Please Daddy, I’ve been such a good, oh _gods_ ” Jason choked out between moans, but stopped when Percy curled his fingers, finding that sweet spot inside Jason. He went back to licking and thrusting his tongue inside Jason as the same pace as his fingers. Jason could only seem to moan now, but howled when Percy added in another finger, he removed his mouth just so he could ask his boyfriend a question “Yes, yes you have been such a _good boy_ Jason, do you think you should be able to come now? You’ve been leaking so much, making such a mess, but that’s not your fault.” Percy was saying almost offhandedly, but his own hard on was fucking painful, but he couldn’t help himself just yet. Jason made a keening noise when Percy hit his prostate again, over and over. Percy pulled out his fingers, and stretched his boyfriend’s hole open, and spit inside again. 

“You can come my sweet boy.” Then Percy drove back in with his tongue and fingers, making sure he was rubbing on that bundle of nerves. He felt Jason’s hole flutter and spasm as his boyfriend started to come. 

“Thank you Daddy.” Jason almost yelled out, and came, hard. Thick white ropes of spunk landing on the railing, a stray one on his chin. Percy removed his fingers but kept licking around Jason’s lose, puffy red rim. When Jason was done, Percy pulled him into his lap, petting his hair, rubbing Jason’s back, whispers how much he loved him. 

After a couple of minutes, Jason opened his eyes and looked up at Percy. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself,” Percy smiled, he was still hard, but that didn’t matter right now, they can take care of that later.

They had five nights and four days ahead of them. And hopefully, no monsters will show up. With their luck, one would, but that could wait until after Jason rode Percy while Percy was tied down to the bed. 

 

**5) Even though he hates himself for ever thinking it, Percy wishes that he and Jason and their friends weren’t heroes -**

Not all the time. Yes, They stopped the end the world, and that was _awesome_ seeing as Percy liked, you know, living, but still. Even after everything, they were rarely, if ever left alone. 

If it wasn’t some sort of quest, it was because they were both leaders at camp. Even after their breakups, and they really needed some time to themselves, they didn’t get that. They had to train all the new demigods. And there were so _many_ of them. As much as Percy stepped up to be a leader, Jason has even more of one. It’s something Percy loves the most about his boyfriend.

But, back before he and Jason were together, when Percy’s emotions are all over the place, he could not control his powers anymore, and Percy tried not to think about it, but looking back, it's hard to believe how completely clueless he was about _so much_.

Other than never getting a minute to themselves, it was always this odd but ok, expected competitiveness between them as well. They could be in the arena with a whole group of new Ares kids watching, and Mrs O’Leary and _something_ will happen, and boom, bronze against gold, sparks flying, lighting cracking and water pouring down on them. Of course things get out of hand, and then Nico has to step in and sometimes that means weird black rock masses shoot up from the ground. 

It’s just too much power in one place. Tornado meet hurricane meet zombies and that has all the other kids praying to their parents for help. In the end, Ares always sends in Clarisse with his weird red blessing to stop them. And then they watch the Stroll brothers pay out on bets, or take in money or other goods. While Jason and Nico can seemingly laugh it off, things happen and all of that; Percy just can’t.

He does keep working on controlling his powers while fighting. Mostly, because something happens that scared him, and he thought, scared Jason away from him before things even started. He started with a normal sparring match, he was going again a daughter of Hecate, and she had her sword drawn, but started using the mist as well. 

Percy thought two could play at that game. Through the mist, he could see her, this girl, who was maybe fourteen, pretty but in a very goth sort of way. Percy was able to nick her shoulder, just a tiny one at that, but it was enough. The girl lost control, but Percy didn’t, in fact he got more focused. He felt that painful pull in his gut, and realized blood was liquid. He could _control_ that. He kept his sword up, but started pulling the blood towards him, this thin red line. A small pool was forming at his feet when he felt the hilt of a sword knock him out.

When he came to, he started crying. He knew Jason and Nico and Will were asking him if he was ok, telling him that the girl (Ruby was her name) was fine. Shaken, but fine, and wasn’t mad, thought it was cool even. He stood up quickly and ran to his cabin. 

 

He didn’t come out for three days. Food appeared for him, he could bath in there, and would throw in coins to the fountain for his father. Finally, on day four, Nico and Will showed up, refusing to leave. “You better start explaining yourself Seaweed Brain. Jason is losing it out there. Thinks you hate him.” Nice said.

“What?” Percy basically screamed? He couldn’t believe that.

“Yes, listen, you get that he has this massive crush on you, right? And, we all know you have one on him. Listen, we can talk about the um, other stuff later. Jason is about to go see Hebe, you should ask if you could go with him, take a break from this place. Plus, it doesn't help that you _ran away_ after what happened, him screaming after you worried about, well, everything.” Will said.

“Um. Ok, thanks guys.” With that Percy ran out of his cabin. He finally understood those little shocks to his butt was Jason _flirting_. And, that he had to try to get his shit together, and maybe Jason could help him, if he left him. 

Two days later he was kissing Jason in the air, after seeing that _new_ thing in his eyes, and things got better for awhile. But, the world keeps spinning, and everyone still expecting him to lead, or to do _something_. Gods, demigods, hell even mortals knew there was something special about him and Jason, and everyone needed help. On his darkest days, he wishes the world had ended. He hates the Gods, even his friends, everything, all because of everything he has has to endure, having to battle fucking Tarturus. Drinking fire to live, almost drowning Misery with her own misery.. 

On one of those days, he found himself sitting on the docks to the lack. The Naiads were trying to talk/gurgle at him, but he wasn’t paying attention. He started thinking about everything he could control. He felt the pull, and wondered, could he do what he did to the girl? Could he move his own blood around as well? He pulled out Ripetide, pulled off the cap, and watch it turn into his trusty sword. He didn’t even _feel_ like himself. He cut his arm, not deep or anything, just a little, and watched the blood flow down his arm. Then, he tried to will the blood into a shape, and it did. The blood formed a heart on his arm, or he thought was his arm. Then again, he assumed the cut wasn't deep either.

Percy laughed, he felt dizzy with excitement. Then he heard him. 

“Percy?” Jason was right behind him. He hadn’t heard his boyfriend at all, and now he can hear the worry, the fear and maybe just a tiny bit of awe in his voice. “Percy, please.” Jason says softly. 

Not like how Annabeth did. That’s the last thought he has when he passed out. 

When he comes to, Percy notices that he is in his bed, in his cabin. He also notices that he has been crying and thrashing about, as Jason is holding him down, damn near pinning him to the bed. He also hears someone else crying, and it sounds like Will, and he hears Nico whispering something to him, trying to calm his boyfriend down. 

He opens his eyes slowly, still crying, because he can remember why he was crying. He looks up at Jason, pleadingly, having no idea what to say. Jason lets him out of the vice like grip, but then moves over and covers Percy in a massive bear hug. “Oh babe, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know, my gods Percy I didn’t know.” 

Jason is apologizing to _him_? What the hell? Percy started crying even harder, and Jason just starts rubbing his back, saying how much he loves him. 

What?

“You love me?” Percy asks, starting to sit up, wanting to really look at Jason.

Jason has his face set. “Yes Percy Jackson I fucking love you, and I want to help you and be there for you, ok?”

“I .. I didn’t scare you away?”

Nico and Will almost snort in the background. Percy shoots them a look, but softens when he sees Will’s face. His eyes are red and puffy from crying. 

“No, Percy, you didn’t scare me away. You scared me, yes. If you saw how you looked on the dock …” Jason took a deep breath to steady himself, “but, you didn’t scare me away.”

“That’s what Annabeth said too.” Percy hated how small his voice sounded. 

It was Will who spoke up, which kind of shocked Percy. “Yes, she did, but she isn’t Jason. Listen, Percy, I saw what you went through, down there. What you did. I pulled the memories from you for a bit so you would come out of your shock induced coma. I told Nico and Jason what I was seeing, because they truly deserve to know. Nico has _been_ there, and Jason is your boyfriend. What you did was scary, yeah. But, it saved your life, right?” Will spoke softly but firmly to Percy. 

Percy nodded. 

“Then that’s what needed happened. You can’t hold it in all the time, or you will have more PTSD episodes, and they could happen while you are in the middle of a real fight for your life, or for Jason’s.”

Percy started crying again, and Jason was there, holding him, rubbing his back and kissing him over and over. “Percy, what you did to Misery .. I get it. You wanted revenge, that’s pretty normal. But, I doubt you could scare me away, I promise. I won’t on the Styx, but I do promise.” Jason had placed his hands on the sides of Percy’s head, and was looking deep into his eyes, and kissed him softly on the lips. 

After that, Percy looked over to Nico and Will. He made to get up out of bed, but in the blink of an eye, they were right there, hugging them. “Gods Nico, I’m sorry, I just thought that you didn’t, that we didn’t .. I don’t even know.”

“I get it Percy, and I felt the same, until Will made me start therapy. It’s helped. A lot.” Nico just hugged them tighter. Percy could feel Will smile. 

“Percy, I’m sorry you went through that, and then everything that’s happened since. I’m very sure that you have Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD. Honestly, with your childhood I would assume that issues would have happened already,“ Will cleared his throat a bit, but kept going ,”and, you can’t see a mortal doctor, but there are people you can see that will help you. Also, I think you and Nico should share, and I think you should let Jason be there for you.”

Nico and Will let him go, and Jason slide back in, holding onto Percy again, as if to make sure Percy knew he wasn’t leaving. “Yeah, yeah ok. Um, can you set me up,” Percy started but Will finished for him.

“Already done, you have an appointment next week. Until then, just rest. You and Jason have the rest of the week off to relax. Trust me, everyone understands. No one knows the full details though, and I’ll make sure it stays that way, I promise.”

Percy realized that Will could be scary as shit when he needed to be. Nice was smiling at him brightly. “Thanks Will.”

Jason had started kissing his neck, and it was starting to get harder to focus on the other demigods in the room. Nico was steering Will out, but Will called back, “Oh and if you hurt yourself again I’ll make sure you are strapped to your bed unable to move for days with Clovis as your guard, do you understand me?” 

Ok that got Percy’s attention for the moment. “I promise, I swear, river, oh oh Jason _stop_..” He felt Jason smile against his neck.

“ _I_ promise he won’t. Thanks for your help Nico, Will.”

But the other boys were gone, and Jason was kissing him again. “You shouldn’t be saying I’m sorry to me Jason, this wasn’t your fault.”

Jason stopped, and forced Percy to look at him. “Yes, I should, and I know it’s not my fault, but truthfully, I kept writing things off, thinking it was a phase, that you’ll start doing better. Then I walk to the pier, and see you there, with this manic gleam in your eye with a heart made of your blood dripping from your chest.” Jason let out a single tear. 

Oh, Ok. Percy didn’t even realized his made the blood move to his chest. “I’m sorry Jason. I should have told you, been honest. You knew I was having nightmares, I just thought it would go away.” His voice was small again. 

“Hey, it’s alright, we’ll work on this together, ok? I’ll be there for you, whenever you need me, for whatever you need me for. I love you.”

Jason’s face was so open, so honest, it broke something in Percy. It broke the part of him that was scared. The part that was scared of himself, of fucking this up. He knew he wanted to try, at least, for now. And when, if trying wasn't enough and when things got hard again, Jason was there for him. Or Nico, or Will. He wasn’t alone anymore. 

“I love you too Jason Grace.” 

Percy leaned in and kisses Jason softly. There was something different about this kiss. It was the promise of something _more._

They made love for the first time that night, after they talked for hours about _everything_. It was amazing. After that night they never slept apart. Either Jason was in his cabin, or he was in Jason’s. Some nights were bad, and they fought, others were perfect, and some were a mixture of both. 

Percy still wishes at times that it wasn’t him and his friends that saved the world. That they were normal. But, then again, he wouldn’t have Jason. But still, his therapist says that thought will always be there, and that’s ok. 

That Percy is ok, and he figures he can live with that, because there is always the promise of **_more_**. 


	2. The One That's So Amazing Percy May Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy knew it was real, he told Jason. And now, here they are, in fucking Kingsman HQ, and he is somehow talking to Harry and Merlin about how he and Jason should fuck Eggsy. 
> 
> How is this is life again? Though, in fairness, Percy thinking he and Jason are owed this much, they both saved the world, twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! in this chapter, more sex. lots of sex. like, i didn't think it was going to go this way, but i had this idea of percy/jason/eggsy and couldn't let it go. there's some merlin/harry as well, but it's sort of (legit) background noise. i've spent the last um, 7 hours writing this out, so, yeah. 
> 
> un-beta, all mistakes are mine. i'll fix everything i notice in this chapter and the first chapter after i get some sleep. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

1) **He wished it was real, and somehow, Kingsman is completely real, but it’s not what you think.**

 

Hermes had sent Percy and Jason to London to bring two of his kids (twin daughters) to bring them back to America, “No matter what.” He, apparently didn’t like how his children were treated there, how they got “no respect at all.” (Something that would make Percy and Jason howl with laughter later no doubt.)

Percy didn’t even think twice about going. The movie “Kingsman : The Secret Service” just came out on blue-ray, and Percy watched it on repeat, and he was completely and utterly obsessed with it. To the point of using British phrases and all of that, Jason was looking forward to the museums, really. Percy thought they may not have time, it wasn't a vacation, like the one in the south of France from earlier in the year. 

“But,” Jason started, walking towards the docks to the new ship that had been built for quests like this and many other reasons. “Babe, it isn’t real.”

That didn’t seem to bother Percy at all, well, ok maybe a little if the small pout that was forming on the older man’s face meant anything. They both boarded the new sloop, made by the Athena and the Hephaestus cabins, named by Nico. The “Nevermore” was bigger on the inside. Percy always made that joke, which if was the year before, Jason would have never even got that joke, but now Percy was into all things British. It had four bedrooms, one with bunk beds, and one with a lovely queen size bed. The dining hall was smaller, but it still could fly, and had all the cool warning stuff the Argo 2 had. 

(At first, Jason was scared to use it. He was still (rightfully) scared of the open water, but Percy begged and used the puppy dog eyes. “Jason, honestly, I asked for permission, I gave the right coins or food or whatever to the fire, I prayed even, ok? Trust me, we’ll be fine.” And, Jason found that in the end he wasn’t able to say no.)

Jason and Percy hopped on board, grinning to each other. “I know it isn’t real, but come on Jason, it would be sick, yeah?”

It took everything in Jason to not roll his eyes. Instead he asked Percy to start doing his _son of the sea god_ thing, and get them out on the water. Percy started moving his arms around, bring up the anchor, moving the sails into place, and they started sailing off. 

Jason was down in the queen size bedroom, putting some of his clothes up, when he felt strong if slightly damp arms wrapped around him. “Did you set all the warning systems?” He asked Percy.

Percy hummed and started kissing the back of Jason’s neck, who smiled against the skin when he felt his boyfriend shiver. “I’ll let the Kingsman thing go for now, if only because of that fic you read out last night when I was wan-” Percy turned Jason around and started kissing the blond slowly. Jason moaned softly into the kiss. He loved it when they took their time, hell, when they were able to take their time. 

Percy pulled back slightly, and started taking off all his clothes, down to his socks, Jason close behind him. Quickly though, Percy had pulled Jason into him, feeling he blond body almost mold to his. Their erections barely brushes, and hissed. Percy started kissing up Jason’s neck and whispered in his ear, “Get on the bed, please.”

Jason raised his eyebrows, but didn’t move. “No, Percy, today, I’m taking care of you.” And he did some weird flip and Percy was now flat on his back on the bed. He couldn’t help but think about how much he loved the feel of sheets against his naked flesh. He moaned lightly, and looked around for Jason, who was stalking his way back to the bed, with small bottle of lube with him. “Jason, wait, I don’t, I mean ..” Percy flushed. He felt bad, but he couldn’t help it, he really did prefer to top. 

“Yes love, I know.” Jason gave him that wolf grin, then started crawling up the bed, stopped when he had placed himself between Percy’s knees. “I said I was going to take care of you, sure you know what that means by now, huh?” Jason gave him a lopsided grin,

Percy’s dick was so hard it hurt, and already leaking. He was cut, and frankly, fair bit above average in length and girth, and Jason seemed to love his cock. Jason could deep throat him without any practice, which Percy never really thought about, he was just surprised. This didn’t seem like this was going to be one of those times. 

He felt Jason wrap a warm hand around the base of his cock and then started sucking on the head. Percy threw back his head and groaned, he moved his hands so he could card his fingers through the blond’s hair. Jason hummed and sucked down further, which caused Percy to buck his hips just a bit. Jason placed an arm over Percy’s hips, keeping him still, but the raven haired boy couldn’t help but squirm. It was hard for him to lay back and be passive even though he he was getting a really great blow job out of it. 

Jason pulled off of Percy cock with a loud, lewd pop. “Someone can’t seem to slow down, huh?” He crawled even further up Percy’s body, biting on his ribss, licking his nipples. Apparently Jason really loved watching Percy fucking melt into a puddle.

Just before Jason leaned down for a kiss, Percy gave him what could only be described as a cheeky look. Jason arched a brow, waiting for whatever Percy was going to say this time. “I’m fine with anything, as long as it’s not oxford style.” and he reached up and captured his boyfriend’s lips into not a bruising kiss, but a hard one. Feeling Jason’s tongue move against his made him shiver and started raking his nails down the sides of his boyfriend’s body.

Jason broke the kiss with a hiss. “Fine, that wasn’t part of the plan anyway.” He moved himself down the bed, spread his legs, leaving himself fully exposed, dick laying heavy on heavy on his stomach, and reached over for the small bottle of lube. “You get to watch, only watch.”

Percy sat up and paid complete attention, eyes darting around, never really figuring out where to just stare at. He heard the _click_ of the little bottle, and saw Jason slick two of fingers, but held onto the bottle with his left hand, as he brought his right hand down. Percy swore as he watched his boyfriend slowly circle the rim of his asshole, and then slowly push on finger inside. 

“ _Gods_ Percy I’m still so tight, even after you fucked me last night,” Jason moaned out, and Percy had to sit on his hands so he wouldn’t start jecking off. He watched as the finger was in up to the second knuckle, and Jason started to move slowly in and out, sometimes dragging his thumb across the slightly swollen red rim. “Do, _fuck_ do you think I could already take another?”

It took Percy a moment to realize that yes, Jason was really asking him that. He looked up away from where all the action was, to look into his boyfriend’s eyes. Full of lust, pupils blow, lips slightly parted, panting, cheeks flushed. Percy had to think he looked pretty much like that, but there was another emotion on their faces. One of love. “Yes love, I think you can. You took it so hard from me last night, I’m sure you can.” His voice was deeper, sharper.

Jason moaned, and removed one finger, then started working two fingers inside him. “Shit, you’re right, I can,” Jason sounded almost smug. He was quickly able to shove his fingers deeper in and out, sometimes rubbing the rim, and finally he hit his own prostate. Jason made something like a keening noise, hips bucking wildly, and fat drop of precome leaking onto his stomach. “Percy, please, I’m ready ..”

“No, not yet. I think you can take one more.” Percy was damn near panting. His own cock was fucking painfully hard, but he didn’t want to hurt Jason, well, not much at least. Again, he heard the click from the lube, and watched as Jason pulled his fingers out, squeeze a gob onto said fingers, and just honest to gods _shove_ all three fingers in, not even stopping when he hits the inner ring of muscle, and started fucking his own fingers.

“Fuck, ok, Jason, yes, you’re ready, come hear love.” Percy stayed almost sitting up, keeping his knees up so Jason could have something to hold onto. The blond stopped what he was doing, and pitched himself forward, slicking Percy’s cock with the extra lube, then lifted himself so his hole was lined up with Percy’s cock. Jason braced his knees around Percy’s hips, placed on hand on the raven haired man’s chest, and another on his knee, and started to slowly sink down. 

Both threw back their heads and moaned in unison. Percy kept a hand wrapped around the base of his own cock, keeping it straight for Jason, who kept moving down so _slowly_ that is was killing Percy. After what felt like a damn hour, Percy felt himself bottom out. Jason stilled for a moment allowing himself to adjust to Percy’s size. Percy couldn’t help but to start slowly thrusting upwards, loving the feeling of Jason’s hole spasm around him. Finally Jason started to meet his shallow thrusts, both breathing heavy, when Jason gasped and threw his head back. 

“More.” Was all Jason said to Percy, with a wicked gleam in eye, and Percy knowing his hit that sweet bundle of nerves. However, Jason started bouncing, hard, leaning backward to get a better angle, which made Percy grab for his hips, slipping a little from sweat, but finally getting a firm hold, knowing he would leave fingerprints there.

Jason for his part dig his nails into Percy’s chest, a string of moans and gasps filling the room, which were getting louder and louder the more Percy was able to hit his prostate, which causes Jason to lose his pace some, which Percy was more than glad to make up for. He reached for Jason’s cock, only to have his hand batted away. “No, want to come like this, just like this.”

Percy swore, grabbed onto Jason’s hips even harder, and started thrusting up in a brutal pace. Jason bounced some, trying to stay still but finding it damn near impossible to do so. “Fuck, Percy, so close, so fucking close.”

“That’s right, Daddy’s got you,” Percy said, and Jason made some noise between a sob and a moan, “You want to come for Daddy, don’t you? Be his good little _whore_ , fucking yourself open for me, only wanting to come on my thick cock.” 

Jason moaned, and looked down at Percy with those lovely almost glowing eyes, “Please, _please_ I want, I _need_..” Jason couldn’t finish what he was saying, only able to gasp and moan.

“You’ve been so good, go ahead, come on me Jason, come all over me.” And Jason did, he came hard. Shoot his come all over Percy’s stomach and chest. Percy held onto him, but never stopped his thrusting, Jason’s swollen hole started to flutter and then clinch down onto Percy’s cock that Percy felt his balls tighten and then started to spill his own come deep into Jason’s ass. 

After they both milked out their orgasms, Jason lifted himself up, and stood up and walked out of the room. Percy felt the sloop lift up slightly, and then Jason was returning with a warm damp towel. cleaning himself and Percy off. He threw the towel aside, and cuddled up next to Percy, who kisses his boyfriend soundly, who hummed into the kiss. 

Percy was ok with them flying the rest of the way. He could tell they had somehow made it to the middle of the Atlantic, so they were making record time. When he broke the kiss, he moved Jason around, getting them both under the covers, snuggling up to each other. Percy wasn’t worried if Jason had set the alarms and whatever. Jason would. Jason never forgets anything. 

Well, almost never forgets. Right before he closed his eyes Percy said, “If you hadn’t rushed out of here I would hate licked you out.”

Jason groaned. “Well, I have something to look forward to then. By the way, why do our eyes fucking glow?”

“No idea.” Percy yawned. “We could ask our dads or something.”

Jason laughed softly, and nuzzled Percy’s neck. “Nah, the mystery is part of the fun. See you in England, bruv.”

Percy pinched Jason in the ribs but smiled. He nearly forgot why they were even on the Nevermore in the first place. England, getting Hermes daughters. Maybe checking out if a certain something was _real_. He loved that Jason did all this for him. Played along when Percy begged him to read fics and jerk each other off to them. It was fucking hot, and Percy knew Jason was just as into it as he was, but still, the blond would never admit it. “Love you Jason.”

 

Percy was asleep before Jason was able to say it back.

 

Several hours later they were stopped over what Jason said was Wales, and they had no fucking clue why. They got dressed quickly, and sharply, Percy insisted. Both were wear grey slacks, black oxfords, white button downs and soft cashmere jumpers with leather patches on the shoulders. Percy’s jumper was a lovely dark green, Jason’s a nice light blue. They got dressed in record, making their way to the control room. The barely had stepped into said room when they heard a voice boom over their speakers.

“We know where you’re here, but do ask permission first, alright? It’s the nice thing to do after all.” The voice was Scottish. 

They knew that voice. Percy fucking knew that voice. _Merlin_. He had to choke back a scream.

Jason recovered first, “Yes sir. Of course if we knew you were real, we would have asked.” Jason somehow sounded like someone who was truly, properly in charge. Percy knew if he opened his mouth a small squeak would come out.

The voice scoffed. “Aye, I’ve told them to at least let you two know before hand. Would make these sort of things much easier. Listen, I’ll program your ship to where we are at, you should arrive in about two hours. Seen you then son of Jupiter, and son of Poseidon. Nice jumpers by the way.”

And then Merlin was gone. Percy and Jason watched as new coordinates were being put into their ships program, and felt the ship tilt and shift and start to move. Percy couldn’t help himself, he grabbed Jason’s face and almost screamed into it, “ _I fucking knew it_!”

Jason sighed, but was smiling. “Well, we have two hours, I suppose we should change, and there’s The Look I was hoping for.” With that, Jason took off after the showers, Percy close behind him. 

Two hours happen to be the perfect amount of time for some lovely sloppy blow jobs, and quick wash, and to get dressed in their new amazing bespoke suits that Jason had to admit, he was really glad Percy forced them to go see a certain son of Apollo who just happen to be Tom Ford, (how he had any taste was beyond them, they both had met Apollo and really, not someone you take fashion advice from,) who seemed to love both Percy and Jason at first sight. All he asked as payment was a simple quest for a certain thread that turned out to be a string of some goddess’ hair, but completely worth it, because they looked stunning. 

Percy and Jason were standing on the deck, on the starboard side, as they started to descend on the perfectly manicured grounds of Kingsman HQ, and they could see three figures that were obviously Harry, Eggsy and Merlin. Percy grabbed Jason’s hand so hard that the blond let out a small yelp. “Percy, relax. Please.” Jason was honestly begging. 

But, Percy’s ADHD brain _couldn’t fucking help it_. After he and Jason had first seen the movie, Percy knew it was real. Sure, ok Percy always wants there to be more heroes out there, mortal ones or not, it was nice thinking that it wasn’t down to just _them_ to save the world all the time. At least, that’s what he tells Jason when his boyfriend asks. 

However, there was something different about this. He had heard of the graphic novels, and how they had updated them, but he hadn’t bothered to read them. Percy and reading never got on, plus, the movie was just fucking _awesome_. But, there was something about the way he saw Harry fight, the moves, like it was a dance. He knew that training , hell, he taught that training. Even the extreme measure for complete secrecy seemed familiar. 

Not to mention Eggsy’s mum (Percy really loved using that word, it just sounded better) being with some complete cock (yes, he started using British phrases, shut up) hit a little too close to home. Try telling that to Jason, and it would fall on deaf ears. So, he let it go, sort of. It was Jason who had come up with the idea of reading fics to each other and all of that. Percy really, really loved his boyfriend. 

All of those thoughts blurred through his mind as Nevermore landed, right under the sideways “K” in the gardens. Percy hadn’t notice Jason wrap one arm around his waist until his boyfriend squeezed slightly, and flew them off the ship and onto the ground, facing the three men. 

Eggsy gave them a wolf whistle that matched his wolf smile. Harry had that cool polite thing going on, except his eyes were kind. Merlin was looking at them as if he was taking his measure of the young men, well, ok, he was, but still, he didn’t look upset, more calm, than anything else. Percy and Jason both blushed. Jason had released his waist but grabbed for his hand again, and this time Percy gave his boyfriend what he hope was a comforting squeeze. He was so glad he made them get their bespoke suits now. 

Jason’s was more modern but with some 60’s flair tossed in, slim cut trousers and blazer, both in this lovely rich deep navy, with black lines on the outsides of the legs. The blazer was single breasted, with black thin lapels, and what almost looked like scrolling around the gold buttons on the front and cuffs. His dress shirt was black as night, and his tie was navy with a subtle golden sheen that somehow wasn’t tacky, and his cuff links were golden eagles. However, is pocket square was Jason’s favourite bit, it was the exact same colour as Percy’s eyes, and while it should clash with the suit, it didn’t, it made it complete. His golden blade is attached the the small black leather belt. Percy had no clue what mortals saw, but he didn’t care, Percy thought his boyfriend looking bloody amazing. 

Percy’s suit was more traditional, but it worked on him. His trousers were a green so dark they looked black unless the light hit them just right, and while they were a touch tight, they weren’t cut as slim as Jason’s. The smoking jacket Percy was wearing was this rich deep crushed green velvet, the lapels and cuffs black. The decorative scrolling on the front was also black, creating something of a figure eight around bronze buttons, as were the buttons on the cuff of his blazer. He also wore a black dress shirt, but went with a bow tie that was forest green with a bronze sheen, his cuff links were bronze tridents. His pocket square was like Jason’s in the way that it was the exact colour of Jason’s blue eye. It was also Percy’s favourite bit as well. Ok that and the silk boxers that were the colour of the pocket square, and knowing that Jason’s silk boxers matched his own pocket square. That made Percy smile a bit. He pulled out Ripetide and removed the cap, idly spinning his sword about, trying to look calm, but knowing he was failing.

The smile became a smirk as he watched all three men look them up and down, and he knows he heard Harry huff out a small laugh when he sees that both young men are wearing black oxfords. No brogues naturally. 

Eggsy is looking at them again, expression unchanged except maybe a touched impressed when he says, “ _Amazing_ suits. Tom Ford?” He raises an eyebrow, and this shouldn’t be making Percy hard, he knows that, but the way Eggsy is staring at the two of them, like he could fucking _devour_ them, he can’t help it. Eggsy is giving them The Look, and Percy bites the inside of his cheek to not make any weird sound, and has to think of Hera _naked_ to try to stop his hard-on.

Percy can’t trust himself to speak and apparently neither can Jason as they both just nod silently.

Eggy’s face breaks into a grin, “Ha, I fuckin’ knew it! You owe me fifty quid Merlin! Or that wonderful tea mug of yours, your call.” Merlin just scoffs. 

The tension starts to build back up as Percy and Jason start to really look at the men standing in front of them. None of them look exactly like the people who played them, but pretty fucking close, except maybe Merlin, but Percy figure that guy is a fucking wizard and can look however he wants. He looks closer at the famous clipboard, and watches as it morphs into a fucking staff, and back to a clipboard. He chances a glance at Merlin’s face and sees the Scot crack a small smile at him. 

He looks at Harry next, and yes, he’s older, but doesn’t look older than maybe mid-40’s, maybe younger. He has that sort of timeless look that could be thirty-five or fifty-five, but he is pretty fit, that’s spot fucking on. He has sharper features in real life, less silver in his hair, but still wearing it in the same style, and he is wearing the same type of suit as the actor did. He isn’t as tall, but still pretty fucking tall, as Percy has to lift his neck up a bit to look him in the eyes. Yup, rich brown, and some lines around his eyes. But it’s like the kind his mom has, from laughter really, not from age. And what was a newish scar on his forehead, but it worked, it added something extra to the already very handsome man. What Percy was hoping to see wasn’t there. Well, it was, Harry did have his umbrella, but with a click it turned into an Imperial Gold sword. Slim, elegant, not as short as a gladius, but not as long as a cavalry sword either. There was some sort of engraving along the edge of the blade, and it wasn’t Latin or Greek. Weird. Still, Percy knew a Roman demigod when he saw one.

When Percy turned his attention over to Eggsy, he had to try his best to squeak, and he dug his nails into Jason’s hand, and the blond answered back in the same way. Good, they were on the same page because holy Styx, Eggsy was hot. He was taller, blonder and had a slightly thicker build (those thighs were already killing Percy) to him than the (ok, still extremely hot guy) that played him. He was still flat out staring at the two, the mixture of lust and violence coming off him in waves. Same suit as the movies, and after he stroked a small spot on the handle of his umbrella, it became celestial bronze sword. Greek, ok. The sword looked a little heavy for him, almost clunky, but the hilt was stunning. Polished cedar wood, with leather that was so intricately braided it took Percy a moment to see that the braid went up and was inlaid into the metal. He couldn’t tell where the braids stopped or started. Now Percy could see why the sword did look heavy, but it wasn’t, the leather made it to where Eggsy could hold onto the sword anywhere, and is hands would be protected, because the longer he looked, he could see the braids were moving, almost like snakes. 

After the Percy thinks the five of them have hard their fill just openly staring at each other, he breaks into a massive smile, a true smile, and does what he does best, say the first thing on his mind. “Listen,” he placed the cap on Ripetide, then placed the pen in one of his blazers many inside pockets, “before we fight or kill each other, or _whatever_ , can we all just admit how fucking cool all of this is? You guys are real! Like, this is brilliant, and I honestly don’t want to fight, because _oh my gods_ , you guys have no idea. Like, none. I knew this place was real.” When he was done, he could see the other four relax, Eggsy and Harry turning their weapons back into, well, weapons, but yeah. 

Eggsy barked out a laugh. “Alright mate, works fo’ us, we didn’t want to fight nevvur, yeah?” Eggsy stepped forward, extending his hand towards Percy, who lets go of Jason’s to shake, “Eggsy Unwin, also known as Galahad, one of the Knights of the new Round Table. Son of Hermes and Lee and Michelle Unwin.” Eggsy reached over and then shook Jason’s hand. Percy notice that none of Eggsy’s smiles ever seemed forced, unlike a different son of Hermes he once knew.

Before Percy or Jason could speak, Harry stepped forward, shaking both of their hands quickly and firmly. Up close Harry’s eyes looked even softer, somehow more kind and yet there was a coldness in them as well. “Harry Hart, also known as Arthur, Head of the Knights of the new Round Table. Son of Bellona, also scribe in the House of Life, following the path of Horus.”

Wait, _what_. Percy chanced a glance at Jason, who was giving them the same look. Ok, Harry did not look like he would be a son of Bellona, let alone a fucking magician. Yet, the longer he thought about it, it made sense. Percy gave a small shrug, and Jason did as well. 

“Merlin, the _real_ Merlin, yes. Watcher of all demigods of Great Britain, Lead Council to Arthur and his Knights of the new Round Table, and Protector of the Realm.” Merlin was smiling as his said all of this, his lovely Scottish brogue softening just a touch. He didn’t offer his hand, but that didn’t seem to bother Percy, it seemed rather natural.

Percy felt so relaxed, so as ease now, so it was easy to smile, to hold Jason’s hand again, he felt like something was tugging in his mind, but didn’t pay any attention to it. “Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, once Praetor of New Rome, One of The Seven of the Last Great Prophecy.”

Jason gave his hand a small squeeze, and Percy looked over at him. Jason had this weird dopey smile, and an idea was forming in his mind, but before he could really understand it, Jason spoke. “Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, once Praetor of New Rome, now the official Pontifex for both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. Destroyer of the Black Throne of Saturn, one of the Seven of the Last Great Prophecy.” Then Jason blinked a few times, like he was coming out of a fog, after a moment, his face went hard. 

As did Percy’s, “You know,” his voice was cool, and all eyes narrowed at him as he kept going, “I wouldn’t have forced any of you lot to give out your true names, that wasn't very gentlemanly to force myself or Jason _our_ true names.” Percy heard Jason swear rather colourfully in latin under his breath. 

Harry frowned for a moment, but quickly recovered. “I wasn’t aware you knew of the House of Life, or any Egyptian magic for that matter.” 

Eggsy was still smiling, if not a bit brighter even. Seriously, Percy really wished Eggsy would stop so he could pay attention and not just stare. “Yeah, I do, I’m friends with the Kanes. I’ve fought some monsters and gods with them, and Jason has met Walter, I mean Anubis, gods, both of them whatever.”

“Well, in fairness, we all three gave our own out of our own free will.” Merlin stated simply, Eggsy and Harry nodding. 

“Yeah, we showed ours and all, seems only fair, innit?” Eggsy's voice sounded honest to gods husky. 

Really _not_ helping Percy’s almost boner, and a quick look and he could tell his boyfriend was in the same boat. Then he show Jason glowing. Really glowing, all bathed in gold, and Percy looked down at himself and saw he was too. “Ok, what in Hades -”

“Oh, that’s our security system accepting both of you, scanning you, just a precaution. Making sure you aren’t hosting a God or some such.” Merlin sounded rather pleased with himself. “WE don’t allow any Gods from anywhere allowed here. Greek, Roman, Norse, Egyptian, Hindu, what have you.”

“Oh my gods this place just keeps getting better! Wait, how can you make it to where no gods can show up?” Percy was excited, because a new _new_ idea was forming in his head.

“Well,” Eggsy started, “Makes since an’ all. Like, we can’t hav’ Thor showing up and say, Athena around, right? Both would have a go at each other, fuckin’ level the place. Roxy, sorry, Lancelot is a daughter of Thor. She’s all posh and shit, but get a couple of pints down her, and you can tell.” Eggsy was laughing. “Right, so, because we accept all demigods and followers of the House and stuff, all they would do is cock it all up.”

“What Eggsy means to say Percy,” Harry started, rolling his eyes a tiny bit but sounding fond of the young man just the same, “is that Merlin is the watcher. He makes it to where gods can’t appear here. Plus, not all demigods have to join us. If one so want, once they turn oh, sixteen or so one can make a choice. They can choose to be part of this, or, they can be well, normal.”

“Excuse me?” Jason asked, voice a little high.

Merlin finally joined in, he had busied himself with his clipboard, but he looked up, very serious expression on his face. “Right, it’s not like it’s the child’s fault who their parents are. Plus, it’s not exactly like the gods are amazing at being a parent of their children’s lives-”

“Too right you are mate.” Eggsy sounded extremely bitter, and Percy is pretty sure he knows why.  
“Yes, well. Here, at the age of sixteen, you start your A-levels, but that’s always when monsters start to find you. We don’t have any children of the Big Three here, well, except you three, but, minding that, I place a spell either way until then, that way they can grow up mostly normal. Unless, o’ course, their godly parent has told me not to do so. If they do, I simply can’t place the spell.” Melin reaches up and pats Eggsy shoulder, and now Percy noticed that Harry was holding Eggsy hand. “However, when they reach of age, if they have made the choice to keep with school and the like, I live the spell, and then ask them at eighteen what path they would like to take. For the most part, the child knows they are a demigod, and most do join us. They don’t always become Knights, you do have to er, interview for that, but, they do join in some way. They still do quests, all of that.”

“And,” Eggsy’s voice was rather thick, like he was holding back tears, and was no longer smiling. “some go one to become mortal doctors, or stay at home mums, maybe work at a shop of some kind, whatever. Just like Merlin said, some of our parents refuse the offer overall, try to over-ride the spell. They can’t o’course. Once you made your choice, Merlin’s spell is forever. There are a few legacies, yeah, but their parents had to agree to keep their powers, you get me?” 

Merlin’s hand was now rubbing Eggsy’s back, while the Harry’s thumb was tracing over the knuckles of the hand of the younger man’s he was holding. “We have a few Americans here, in case you were wondering.” Merlin stated offhandly. 

Good to know thought Percy. “Eggsy, I’m, well, I’m sorry, Hermes can be a right -” Percy didn’t know how to finish.

“Yeah, I know. Trust me bruv, I know. But, we can chat shit about the gods later, yeah? You lot are here to talk about bringing my sisters back to the colonies with ya.” Eggsy somehow was smiling, going back to being his normal cocky self. Harry is smiling at him, soft and kind, and Merlin seems to be really smiling now as well, as he interlocks his hand with what was Eggsy’s free hand. “Also, before I forget, you’re safe here. We can’t ‘urt you now, some spell of our wizard. And, while you are on English soil, no monsters can get you either. Can’t say the same about the gods, though.”

Oh. _Oh_. Ok, this really wasn’t helping his state of mind, or the state of his trousers because _holy shit_ , and Percy knows Jason is thinking the exact same thing. They watch as Eggsy leans into Merlin a little, almost nuzzles the older man’s shoulder. Then, he looks over at Percy and Jason, and gives them another wolf smile, and Percy can’t help but think just how lovely Eggsy looks, pink and lightly blushing, eyes very bright. It makes the Englishman look almost as if he is glowing. 

Percy also can’t help but wonder if the man’s body turns that shade of pink all over. Out of nowhere, he and Jason are pulled into a crushing hug by the other blond. “Basically, you’re one of us now bruv. You’ll love it ‘er, I promise.” Eggsy give them both another squeeze, and then is back between Harry and Merlin, holding their hands and leaning into Harry now, who is now leaning down to kiss the top of his younger boyfriend’s head.

Percy feels dizzy, and leans into Jason, who seems to be doing to same, so the let go of the other’s hand, wrap their arms around each other’s waist. Eggsy almost mirrors them, putting his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, while Merlin places his hand on the back of Eggsy’s neck, and Harry the small of his back. Percy had always assume the British people were of, against public displays of affection, and the like.

“Oh,” Eggsy says, “most are, but I’ve always been rather touchy-feely and shit. When I was a littlun, I was always huggin’ on mum, holding my friend’s hand and all. Bothered some people, mind, upset them I guess. I stopped when mum started bring that utter dickhead around. Kept beatin’ me and I couldn’t do fuck all back, _Hermes_ ordered. Only time I ever listened to him, because I knew why. I could kill Dean if I wanted.” Harry leaned down and kissed his cheek while Merlin carded his fingers through Eggsy hair, causing the young man to almost purr. “He wouldn’t let Merlin place the spell on me, and refused to let Merlin talk to me when I sixteen, worked his only godly magic, right? Said they were to leave me alone until I called the number. If I had known, I would have called sooner.”

“I am still sorry about that lad. I tried, but it only made things worse for you.” Merlin sounded more bitter than Eggsy did. Harry had something of a murderous look on his face, but it passed quickly. 

“It’s fine Merlin, I’ve already told ya, weren’t your fault. Anyway, after the whole V-day thing, I thought fuck it, I’m gonna do me, yeah? Be who I am, while I can.”

Harry laughed and pulled Eggsy close to him, giving him a small kiss on the lip. “Yes, that’s it, it’s certainly not because you have anything to _prove_ , right?” He was teasing the younger man, but sounded fond. 

“Oh, nothing of the sort, our boy just loves to be so _good_ , doesn’t he?” Merlin’s tone matched Harry’s. 

_What the actual fuck is going on_ thought Percy. He could feel himself blushing deeply, and could see Jason’s neck start to get a bit blotchy. 

They both heard Eggsy choke back a moan that he was clearly trying to hold in. “Well, maybe you both could guide, help me how to later, suppose you let me prove that I can be both. You’re little chav whore and your _good boy_ , whatever you need me to be, _sirs_.”

Ok, maybe tried to hide the moan. Fucking spies. The three of them turn around, still linked together, and motions for Percy and Jason to follow them, and after a beat, they go along with the trio. 

There’s no way Percy can will his hard on away _now_. Did, fuck, did they know that he and Jason read mostly the fics that feature mostly the three of the men in front of them, with large amount of daddy and praise kink in them, and you know, jerk off, wank off, whatever the fuck it’s called in the country to them? This happens to be is the exact moment Percy notices that Eggsy has just _read his fucking mind_ just a few moments ago. 

Eggsy turns his head around, and the look on his face is pure sex. Pupils completely blown, still little flushed in the soft pink colour, and Jason grabs onto Percy’s hip so hard that even through the fucking bullet/most weapons proof suit, there will be some bruises. Percy bites down on his lip to not moan.

Eggsy winks at them, and faces forward again. 

_Fuck _.__

__Hopefully. Wait, what? Percy thinks it’s the suits. (Which, as it turns out, the three men look just as good out of.)_ _

__

__\-------_ _

__

__When the enter the manor, they make their way to Harry’s (and by extension Eggsy’s) private quarters. Harry has the all sit down in lovely plush arm charms, while Percy and Jason share a love seat that most likely costs more than both of their suits combined. Percy can hear Harry prattle on about the decor, who made what, where this priceless artwork is from, but he isn’t really listening. True, they are in just the sitting room, and the place is just amazing. Everything seems to be in reds and golds, which Percy would laugh at, but can’t._ _

__He can’t take his eyes off Eggsy’s, who can’t seem to stop staring at the pair of them, When Harry returns with a tray full of drinks, (yes, martinis, and yes, they are fucking perfect), before setting down what looks like a fucking solid gold tray onto a cherry wood side table, and the sets himself next to Eggsy on a massive leather sofa._ _

__Percy and Jason gulp their drinks down, and Harry laugh, until he sees Eggsy has as well. Merlin taps a couple of keys, and their drinks refill. Percy notices that only Eggsy seems to not be wearing the glasses, as Harry and Merlin are. He shakes his head a tiny bit, the gin getting to him quicker than he thought it would. In America, Percy is old enough to drink, but only has been legal for a couple of months. Jason isn’t, but that never stopped him. Percy is starting to feel hot and really wishes he could take his blazer off._ _

__“Gentlemen,” Merlin breaks into whatever Harry was saying, “I think I can speak for Harry when I say, please make yourselves comfortable.” Jason takes his jacket and tie off in lightening quick speed, unbuttoning the first couple of buttons of his shirt, and removes his cufflinks, and rolls up his sleeves, Percy following close behind. He doesn’t know where to put his things down at, and before he can ask, Harry as jumped up and grabbed their items, placing them in the front closet. Merlin kept going, “We all figured as this is your first night here, we would take the time to rest, get to know one another, and then discuss the matters of twins tomorrow. Tonight, however, is going to be far more laid back.”_ _

__Eggsy is already down to his shirt front, tie long gone, shoes off. Quickly Percy toes his off, as Jason does, and grabs them, and gets up to put them by the front door. He had to get away if only for a moment, try to clear his head. He wants to know just why Eggsy can hear his thoughts, but doesn’t want to ask either._ _

__When he sits back down, not picking up his drink, Eggsy answers his thought for him. "Gift for Hermes, innit? Thought it would give me an edge, like I fucking needed one anyway. Got it on me sixteenth,” his accent get a bit thicker after the one drink, but then again, who knew how strong Eggsy’s drink was, “was at the pub with mum an’ Dean, my mates were gunna meet me later, have a proper celebration and shit. Didn’t go though, because I could hear what people were thinking about me. Mum had just gave me this fucking sick BAPE hoodie, damn near 100 quid like.” Eggsy took a deep breath, “I was putting it on, when Dean starts snoggin’ me mum, right in front of me, and I hear him say I betta find a way to pay him back fir it. I nearly sicked up my ale.” Eggy laughed weakly. “I was gonna say summat, but then I realized, he ain’t said it out loud, it was only in my fucking head. Later that night, I was knees up in my room, crying, when _he_ shows up, telling me that I would need this in the future and I should be lucky. I fuckin’ let ‘im have it. Said it was his fault I needed it, and that I could get by thieving and shit, didn’t need anything else. He tried to say mum was with Dean to hide me, and I told him to get fucked.”_ _

__“Yeah, my mom did the same, dated some mortal to hide me. He’s gone now, turned to stone. But, why did Hermes not let you, like, have a chance to be mortal. I mean, going by the frankly fair little we know, you’re crazy smart, you should have been able to..” Percy stopped with the look Harry was giving him._ _

__Eggsy just beamed at him. “It’s fine Harry, they get it. You know their backgrounds. Anyway, it’s because he apparently saw a bit of my future, and wanted me ready I guess. He always said his kids here ain’t get proper treatment, never had one be a Knight, he wanted me to be. I mean, I hate the cunt, but, I see his point now. Still, I can control it now. I can turn it on and off. Took ages, but, I don’t feel bad for listening right now. ‘Sides, I can only hear thoughts about _me_. And, you two were having the most lovely ones.”_ _

__Both Merlin and Harry laughed, not meanly, but still laughed. Eggsy was still beaming at them, but, was starting to get that _I want to get fucked_ look at well. Harry was petting his knee, and Merlin his hair. “Can I Daddy, Father?”_ _

__Both Percy and Jason moaned, shifting slightly Percy placed one hand on Jason’s left thigh and squeezed. “Oh _fuck_ me.” Percy whispered. _ _

__“Actually, dear demigods, you would be doing that to our darling boy.” Harry answered._ _

__“Quite.” Merlin agreed. “Yes son, I think you can play with our new friends.” Eggsy quickly started removing his shirt, as was Jason, but Percy seemed to feel like he was in shock. “Percy, we know you have certain, preferences, and while trust me, we understand, would it be alright if Eggsy calls you sir? He already has his Daddy and his Father, you see.”_ _

__Percy felt his cock jump, not just a twitch but fucking jump. “Yes, if it’s alright by Eggsy, of course. I don’t want to do anything that isn’t agreed on now. Limits and stuff. Jason calls me Daddy, and normally bottoms, however, we both switch, either way he still prefers calling me Daddy.” Percy could honestly not believe he is having this conversation. He felt Jason kiss his neck, his boyfriend already gone and _so_ not like him. “Jason, love, hold on. Still.” Percy doesn't know where the words are coming from, he doesn't know why this seems so easy. but he doesn't think there is a spell at play. He think's it's because he has wanted this, exactly this for so long that he slips into his role naturally._ _

__Jason quickly stopped and sat straight forward, eyes trained down at the ground. “Yes Daddy.”_ _

__“Very good Jason. Now, I honestly don’t know how I’m even able to fucking think right now. Ok. So. What would you like to do, Eggsy. Frankly, I’d let you fuck me. I mean, fuck. Please, speak freely if you are allowed.”_ _

__Eggsy quickly glances to his boyfriends who nodded, still smiling. “Go on dear, whatever you want.” Harry assured him._ _

__“I, I want them to both fuck me, at the same time.” Eggsy’s words were rushed, like he was saying something forbidden. “You both, you don’t like doing that, and, I _want_.” Eggsy panted out. Merlin was rubbing his back._ _

__“Ah, yes. It’s only because we’re scared that we might hurt you dear.” Harry said sweetly._ _

__“Sort of the point, innit? Please Daddy, Father, I’ve been good, haven’t?”_ _

__Oh sweet Christ Percy thought that he was going to explode, “Jason, please get fully undressed, and then kneel on the floor beside, not in front of me.” Jason complied quickly. “Harry, Merlin, if you are not comfortable with what Eggsy wants -”_ _

__“No, _please_ sir, I want this.” Oh gods Eggsy was begging him.”Father, please.”_ _

__Harry and Merlin looked at each other, and seemed to have some sort of silent conversation. During this, Eggsy had slid down to his knees on the floor, putting his hands in front of him, head down “Alright Eggsy, you may do this.” Eggsy moaned, and Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, Eggsy leaned into the touch. “Percy, do you and Jason use green, yellow, and red?”_ _

__“Yes sir, we do. I take it that it the method you three use as well?”_ _

__Merlin nodded. “I will ask though, that during this, if he needs to be disciplined, we want you to ask us what the punishment should be, agreed?”_ _

__Percy sat forward, and started rubbing Jason’s neck, earning him a soft keening noise. “Yes, I understand. Eggsy, do you want Jason to be,” Percy didn’t finish his question, as the slightly older man was already shaking his head._ _

__“No sir. I, I prefer it if both of us were, subs, if that’s alright?”_ _

__Percy gave it some thought. Somehow, none of this felt like a dream, and all felt, well, _right_. He didn’t want to think too much about any of this, he just wanted to go with it. “Am I allowed to call Eggsy anything other than his name?”_ _

__Percy looked down, and saw the rather large tent in the front of the man in questions trousers, Eggsy moaned when Percy asked the question. “Can, can Percy call me boy, and Jason call me by my name, Daddy. Father?”_ _

__“Yes.” They answered in unison._ _

__Eggsy lifted his head up to looked Percy in the eye. Percy gripped Jason’s hair hard, forcing his boyfriend to look at him, who happened to look blissed out already. Percy looked at his boyfriend and couldn’t even see any blue in his eyes they pupils were so big. “Green?”_ _

__Jason smiled slightly. “Green Daddy.”_ _

__Percy looked back at Eggsy, who was looking down again. “Sweet boy look at me.” Percy thought it should feel weird, calling a man slightly older than him _sweet boy_ but nope, that emotion wasn’t there. Lust and want had taken over. Eggsy looked up. “Green?”_ _

__Eggsy smiled brightly. “Green sir.”_ _

__“Very good. I think, you should crawl over here, get in my lap, and kiss me, hrm?”_ _

__Watching Eggsy crawl over to him, on all fours made Percy groan. Eggsy seemed to slink up into his lap, wrapped his arms around his neck, and dove in for a kiss. It was messy, hard, full of teeth and tongue, biting. Percy was moaning lewdly, Eggsy was whimpering into the kiss. Percy was about to break to take when Eggsy took the chance to suck on his tongue. Eggsy broke the kiss, his lips red and swollen, looking almost wrecked, just from a kiss._ _

__Percy looked down at Jason, who was already naked, cock fully hard and leaking, and he could feel Eggsy’s dick digging into him. Percy rolled his hips, earning him a lovely keening noise. “Lovely boy, I believe _my_ boy deserves just as great of a kiss as well, don’t you? Why don’t you get down on the floor when him, hrm?” Eggsy moved down to be in front of Jason, who was leaning toward the young Kingsman. “Darling, I think Eggsy is a little overdressed, you should remove the rest of his clothing.”_ _

__“Yes Daddy.”_ _

__They both leaned into to the kiss, and theirs was sweeter, softer, Eggsy roaming his hands all Jason’s chest, who own hands were getting Eggsy’s trousers and pants off, which he did, quickly. Percy moaned when he saw Eggsy’s cock. Uncut, same length as Jason, but thicker, but not by much. Both of the blond young men were so hard their foreskin had pulled back a bit, and when Jason reached for Eggsy’s ass, both moaned from their cocks just lightly brushing against the other. Jason also gifted Eggsy a very small shock when he grabbed the Kingsman’s ass. Eggsy broke the kiss and bit down on Jason’s jaw._ _

__“Both of you keep going, Merlin, Harry, I’m sorry, I should have asked if powers were alright?”_ _

__“Gods yes son.” Merlin answered roughly, clearly giving an order to Eggsy in that as well. Percy pulled his eyes away, which was hard, as Jason had started lay Eggsy down on the floor, sucking marks on his chest. Harry and Merlin were now sitting beside each other, and it was very clear they had been rather busy with each other, if Harry’s messed up hair, and Merlin’s lack of shirt was proof of that._ _

__

__Percy looked back to the two blonds, who had gone back to kissing, and were now rutting against each other. Percy felt his own cock leaking, and couldn’t take it anymore. “Boys, kneel in front of me.”_ _

__They both jumped up so quickly and were in front of him so fast it made Percy’s head spin a bit. He stood up, and removed all his clothes, throwing them over the loveseat, beaming when he heard all four of the other men moan._ _

__Oh yes, this was going to be a _very_ fun night indeed. What better way to get to know each other than with kinky group sex? “Jason, Daddy wants a kiss, and Eggsy, I want you to suck Jason’s cock.”_ _

__Both sprang to action. Kissing Jason grounded Percy, they took their time, kissing slowly, Percy tasting Eggsy in his boyfriend’s mouth and moaning, breaking the kiss with a hiss, while Jason moved to his neck biting down hard, knowing Jason wanted to mark him, allowing him to do so, while he looked down, watching Eggsy suck hard on the head of Jason’s cock, one hand firmly at the base, Jason was panting hotly in his ear, causing Percy to shiver._ _

__“Stop.” Both quit what they were doing, expected looks on their faces as they looked at Percy. He moved himself back, and sat back down, spreading his legs out a bit. “Eggsy, I think that pretty mouth of yours need to be wrapped around my cock.” Eggsy shifted a bit, and quickly deep throated Percy, who bucked forward, feeling his cock hit the back of Eggsy’s throat, that’s when Eggsy moaned, and Eggsy hollowed out his cheeks and starting sucking him off in a slow but firm pace, Percy placed one of his hands in Eggsy’s hair, tangling his fingers in the locks, gripping very tight, Eggsy hummed and Percy rolled his hips. Percy turned his head to the slide, and licked a thick line from the base of Jason’s dick to the head, licking the precome from the slit.  
“Oh my good boy, I think Eggsy’s ass needs to be licked out, start getting him good and loose and wet for us, ok?” _ _

__“Yes sir. Thank you Daddy.” Jason basically whispered._ _

__Percy grabbed Eggsy’s head hard, almost pulling him completely off his cock, Eggsy sucked lightly at the head, but stayed where he was. Percy leaned forward slightly, seeing Jason sit behind Eggsy, and pull his cheeks apart, and leaned down. Percy knew he starting licking, not teasing the man based on how Eggsy reacted, releasing Percy’s dick and moaning. “Oh, oh _fuck_ thank you Jason, fuck, feels so good, _ah_..”_ _

__“That’s right Jason, lick him nice and hard, bite at his rim, yes just like that.” Merlin was telling Jason what to do. Fuck, that was hot. Percy was finding it hard to focus, but he thought _more_ to make sure Jason’s spit stayed thick, but he also heard the sound of a cap being opened. “Please using this as well, Percy’s powers can only do so much.” Harry added. _ _

__“Thank you Harry,” Fuck, Percy really hadn’t thought about lube, because honestly, he hadn’t thought this was ever going to fucking happen, “slick up two fingers Jason, but only add in one right now. Eggsy, open your mouth, you’re being so fucking _good_.”_ _

__Eggsy did, and Percy didn’t give him the chance to suck or really take in much air, he gripped the man’s hair as tight as he could, put the other hand on the couch to study himself, and started fucking Eggsy’s face. He picked a brutal pace, not even giving Eggsy the chance to ready himself. He removed the hand from the couch, and put it on Eggsy’s cheek, and slid his thumb into the Kingsman mouth, stretching his lips even wider, feeling Eggsy moan and gasp around him, hearing the wet smacking sounds coming from the man’s ass. “Jason, add the other finger, fast the time, and keep eating him out.”_ _

__Jason moaned, which made Eggsy moan, which made Percy moan, which made Harry and Merlin moan. “Harry, look at our good boy, Jason you should add another finger, he can take it. Look at him, being such a good little whore for them. Christ, but he’s so _perfect_ ”_ _

__Percy’s head shot up, he saw Harry pop off Merlin extremely large dick and watch. “Oh, he is, and he knows he’s the best little slut. He loves it, already three fingers in his ass, getting his throat fucked raw, and won’t come until told. We trained him so well.”_ _

__“Is that so Eggsy, are you a good little whore?” Percy pulled himself out of Eggsy’s mouth who quickly gulped down air, tears streaming down his face but smirking all the same._ _

__“Always sir, I’m always a good slut for my Daddy and Father, _fuck, gods_ and for my Sir and his boy. I’m a _good_ boy. Please, Please sir, I want _more_.”_ _

__Eggsy already looked so wrecked, so amazing, “Jason stop.” His boyfriend did, causing Eggsy to shiver and whimper from the loss, “Prove you’re a good little slut, boy, and give Jason a kiss.”_ _

__Eggsy lunged for Jason, and the kiss this time was heated, raw, all tongue, so sloppy and _good_. “My lovely boy, sit up here by me, and let’s watch Eggsy give us a show.” Jason got up beside him, and started kissing him, and Percy gave him a hard slap to his boyfriend’s thigh.”No. I said watch. Only the one strike as your punishment, I know you’re excited dear.” _ _

__“I’m sorry Daddy, thank you Daddy.” Jason whimpered, now looking at Eggsy, who had moved and bent himself into a fucking _pretzel_ , fingers all slicked up, waiting for Percy to give him an order. Percy got off the couch and leaned down to kiss the older blond. He bite Eggsy’s bottom lip hard, and slid two fingers into Eggsy’s already wet slick asshole. The ring fluttered around him, But Eggsy’s hole just let him push his fingers all the way in, “Jason, you need to prove that you’re my sweet slut and starting eating me out, and don’t stop until you are able to get two fingers in. Eggsy, I’m sorry dear, but I want you to take a seat on the floor behind us, and keep your hands on your thighs, do not touch yourself, is that understood, the both of you?”_ _

__“Fuck, yes sir,” Eggsy untangled himself quickly to move and watch. “I love eating your ass out Daddy, you always taste so fucking good.” Jason moaned out._ _

__“Then be a good whore and put your mouth to better use, don’t make me look bad, you’ve already messed up once.”_ _

__Jason didn’t answered, instead Percy felt firm hands spread his cheeks apart, thumbs on his hole, opening him slightly, and he felt Jason spit onto his hole, making Percy moan and reach back to stop Jason. “Wait.”_ _

__Jason fell back onto his heels, kneeling, head down, hands clasped behind him, “You’ve done nothing wrong my sweet slut, I just want to be able to see both your faces while you eat me out.”_ _

__Percy got himself onto his back, making sure he could see Eggsy’s face, who was panting. “Green?” Percy asked._ _

__“Green.” Both answered back quickly._ _

__“Wonderful, getting eating whore.” Jason had already spread his ass open again, thumbs on the rim, and Percy put a hand firmly on Jason’s neck, and shoved him down._ _

__Percy let out a high keening sound, He looked over at Eggsy and directly thought, “Has this been good for you, you lovely whore, you beautiful boy?”_ _

__Eggsy beamed and nodded, keeping his hands on his thighs, flushed pink all over._ _

__Oh yes, Percy though, he could drag this out for awhile, but he already felt the second finger slide in, and Jason stopped. “Very good my sweet boy, you’ve made Daddy so proud.” Percy panted out. “But, I think it’s time we stop playing, and get Eggsy ready for us, don’t you think?”_ _

__“Gods yes Daddy.” Jason slowly pulling his fingers out, going back to kneeling, hands behind his back._ _

__Percy finally remembered there were two other men in the room. “Harry, Merlin ..” Merlin was fucking Harry so hard it’s amazing Percy hadn’t noticed, Eggsy clearly had, he was watching his lovers with a oddly soft fond look. Well alright then._ _

__“Jason, lay down on your back, and keep your knees slightly up, after I let you slide your thick cock into that amazing ass, you are free to fuck him, and him mark him, understood?”_ _

__“Thank you Daddy.” Jason leaned in, and bit on one of Percy’s nipples hard. Percy grabbed his boyfriend’s hair and pulled him into a bruising kiss. He was fine with Jason doing that, he would let that one go. He broke the kiss quickly, biting behind Jason’s right ear hard, and licked the mark. “My lovely, sweet whore, you’ve been so good, you look so lovely. Covered in mark and bites so wrecked already, and you’ve kept your glasses on. You get to come first.”_ _

__Jason gasped, “Thank you Daddy,” and then in a whisper, “I love you.”_ _

__Percy whispered into Jason’s ear, “I love you too, now lay down.” Percy licked the shell of Jason’s ear, and then shoved his boyfriend off him. Jason laid down quickly._ _

__For some reason, thinking of Jason glasses (of all things, Percy rarely noticed, and prefer when Jason wore his contacts) brought up something else. “ Yellow.” Everyone stopped. “Condoms?” He and Jason never used them, and they had honestly only slept with their ex’s and were tested after the first time they made love. They were clean, and this was the first time they had fucked anyone else._ _

__Eggsy answered. “We’re clean, I want to bareback, I love feeling come drip out of me, but if Merlin and Harry want me to use protection, we will.”_ _

__Merlin and stilled himself, and somehow even on all fours, dick buried deep in his ass, Harry looked the gentleman. They both did. “I’m fine with it, this time, Merlin?”_ _

__“Aye.” The wizard grit out, you could tell it was hard for him to not move._ _

__“Green” Percy stated, and heard a chorus of “green" from all around him._ _

__“Alright Eggsy, come here.” Eggsy did, and fast. He was on his knees; hands in front, but not looking down, he was looking directly into Percy’s eyes._ _

__“May, may I speak freely sir?” Eggsy seemed nervous._ _

__“Yes of course lovely boy, you may.”_ _

__Eggsy smiled shyly. “I’m not scared of this, you and Jason both fucking me, I’m fuckin’ gaggin’ for it, but why do your and Jason’s eyes glow?”_ _

__Jason tried hard not to laugh, and Percy smiled. “You know, we have have no clue. We don’t don’t know who to ask to be honest.”_ _

__“Thank you sir, I mean, it’s hot, like, gods, you’re both so fuckin’ fit and then with the eyes, it’s like I’m fucking.” Eggsy stopped, he was whispering what he was saying, but Percy understood, he didn’t want his boyfriends to hear. Percy’s really pretty sure they didn’t as Merlin has Harry pulled up onto just his knees, Harry’s hands around Merlin’s neck, who is biting into Harry’s shoulder hard enough to fucking bleed, and has a hand wrapped around Harry pretty nice cock._ _

__

__Percy tried the whole thinking directly thing again, he asked Eggsy if it was like fucking gods._ _

__Eggsy keened and nodded hard. Percy kissed him hard, bruising, but quickly, pulling off to bite down on Eggsy’s shoulder. “I want you to get yourself how you prefer to ride someone. Once you’re in place, you make speak freely, make as much noise as you want, ride Jason and then me however you want, understand little whore?”_ _

__“Yes, yes sir”. Eggsy’s voice was dripping with pure want._ _

__Eggsy quickly got himself how he liked, knees braced around Jason’s hips, both hands flat against the younger blond’s chest. Eggsy bent down a little and spit on Jason’s cock and strokes it slowly a few times, pulling the foreskin back. Percy takes that chance to slick three fingers up quickly, and slides them slowly into Eggsy who moaned and pushed back hard taking all three in deep and fast. His ass was still so fucking tight, all warm and soft, the rim swollen, and puffy, Percy leans down and licks a slow circle around it, and slides his tongue in quickly, but removes it and his fingers just as fast, making Eggsy shiver. His hole was open and fucking dripping. The young Kingsman was ready._ _

__Percy reached under Eggsy, and used the rest of the lube that was on his hand to slick Jason’s dick up more. Eggsy had moved himself a bit, hovering right over Jason’s cock, waiting, _wanting_._ _

__“Now.” Percy ordered._ _

__Jason had placed his hands onto the Kingsman's hips, slipping a little from the sweat, but still held on hard enough to already leave red marks Percy knows will bruise. He watched as his boyfriend guided himself in, started pushing in the head slowly, when Eggsy threw his head back, gasped, and then slid down fast and hard, getting Jason all the way inside him in one very fast go._ _

__“Fucking hell.” Merlin yelled, and Percy glanced up, and sees Merlin come inside Harry who then comes all over the very pretty arm chair. _Christ_._ _

__Percy pulls his eyes back to the blonds in front of him, gasping at what he sees. Jason is unmoving, Eggsy is making sure of that, keeping his hands so firmly on the younger man’s chest that Jason honestly can’t move unless he sent a shock, but also not wanting too, knowing the Eggsy's fingers will leave bruises, and Percy doesn’t miss the delighted moan Eggsy gives, he had heard Percy’s thought. But, Percy knew Jason wouldn’t do that, _this time_._ _

__Percy moves forward, slowing Eggsy down, letting Jason roll his hips, his places on hand under Eggsy’s ass, forcing him to move up, and when Eggsy is sitting just on the head, he slides his index finger inside Eggsy, all the in, moaning at the extreme tight, the _everything_._ _

__“Fuck, Percy, _Sir_ , Christ, _please feels so fucking good, I can’t.” Eggsy is reduced to sounds, not even moans, just sounds. Percy wonders if they are even hitting his prostate, and again, Eggsy nods. This is when Percy is aware they have people watching them. Silent, but watching. They want to make sure they don’t hurt their boy.__ _

___So, so fucking good,” Jason groans out as Percy lifts Eggsy up to slide in another finger, slowly bring him back down to the second knuckle. “so, so tight, I don’t. Fuck, Daddy, Please, _we_ can’t hold on much more.”_ _ _

___Neither can Percy, but fuck if he is going to hurt Eggsy in front his bad ass super spie demigod and a fucking wizard lovers who could kill him so quick he wouldn’t even notice for a minute, yeah, no, he’ll take his time. Three minutes later, he’s added a third finger, Eggsy can’t stop shaking with need, “Please, _please_ your cock next. Stretch my asshole with your cock, please. I’m a good little whore, a good boy, ain’t I? I can take it, I promise._ _ _

___Percy is surprised Merlin and Harry don’t join in on the praising, but, is pleased that they didn’t as well. He lifts Eggsy up, and removed three stiff throbbing fingers, and with his own dick covered in lube, starts sliding in, pushing hard, feeling Eggsy ass flutter, stretch, spasm all at the same time. Feeling the vein on the underside of Jason’s cock throb. He hears Jason moan and swear in latin. Jason when given the chosen, Jason always swear in latin._ _ _

___“Yes, fuck yes, you are a good boy Eggsy, and an _amazing_ little slut, fitting both me and Jason in this tight ass? And Jason, you’ve been such a good boy too, my lovely whore. Thrust.”_ _ _

___And Jason does. Eggsy can’t move, he can’t meet any thrusts from Jason who can barely move anyway, even though he tries like Hades too. Percy can hear Merlin and Harry praising their boy now, and Eggsy thanking his Daddy, his Father for letting him do this, for giving him this. Percy still doesn’t move, letting himself feel Jason slide against him, Eggsy's hole getting looser, taking them both in deeper. He knows all three are close, and he feels Jason still under them, and that’s when Percy starts to thrust._ _ _

___“That’s right Jason, come deep in his loose ass, if you’re really good, I’ll let you eat our come out of him, and I know you want to, my perfect _whore_ ” _ _ _

___Jason starts to come, Percy can feel the thick warmth sliding around, and he leans to whisper in Eggsy ear, “Be a _good boy_ and come now Eggsy”._ _ _

___And Eggsy does, shooting spunk all over Jason’s chest, stomach, some even lands on Percy’s fucking chin, and the idea that Eggsy came untouched, and feeling him try to squeeze around him and Jason and start spasm sends Percy over the edge, and he feels his balls tighten, and he thrusts in hard once, twice, and comes._ _ _

___Percy and Jason’s slowly remove themselves from Eggsy’s ass, and Percy leans down to watch Eggsy gape and wink, and he taps Jason’s thigh, who moved around to start licking their come out of Eggsy who fucking _howls like a wolf_. Jason doesn’t eat him out long, maybe a second before Eggsy lightly pushes his head away, saying it was too much, but he leans forward, and Percy and Jason watch his hole, the rim so red and wet and shiny, wink once, twice, and _almost _close_. Not fully, Percy could fit a finger in easy, hell maybe even two, but he remembered Eggsy saying he loves feeling come drip out of him. __ _ _

____“Yes,” Eggsy pants out, then his elbows give out, and he lays himself on the ground, Percy pulling Jason, having Jason be his big spoon so he can have Eggsy facing him, whispering to them how good they were, how it was perfect, telling Jason how much he loves him. Just softly petting the both of them, bringing them both back. Merlin shows up with a damp flannel and wipes them all down, treating them all equally nice and soft. After a couple of minutes he feels Jason kiss the back of his neck. “Hi.”_ _ _ _

____Percy can’t roll over, not yet, he doesn’t want to let go of Eggsy, so he twists he head around, kissing his boyfriend’s lips softly. “Hi.” Jason snuggles unto him, nuzzling his neck, letting Percy know he was back, and he was safe, and felt loved. Jason also starts telling Eggsy how amazing he was, and he can feel the slightly older man relax slightly, coming back to here, to now._ _ _ _

____A couple of minutes later, Eggsy opens his eyes, and looks deep into Percy’s, and Percy sees a change in them. He doesn’t know what, but it feels familiar, almost like how he felt after the first time with Jason, that promise, he likes it. “Hullo Percy Jackson, that was fucking brilliant.” Eggsy laughs softly and kisses him sweetly, a little bit of tongue, just a quick sweet kiss that gets broken by a couple of closed mouth pecks. "Hi Jason Grace," Eggsy lift his head up to look at the other blond, who has mirrored Eggsy slightly, "that was lovely." Jason smiles and leans over to give Eggsy am almost chaste kiss, and moves back to where he was, nuzzling Percy._ _ _ _

____“Hello Eggsy Unwin, and I have to agree.” Percy feels Jason laugh next to him, and can hear Harry And Merlin chuckled kindly._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____It takes a bit longer to stand up, they’re all bone tired and can barely move, but Harry shows Percy and Jason their room. They didn’t even bother putting any clothes back on, but Percy and Jason thank Harry so much, and they know Harry understands, and is happy with their manners, their actions and all. As they slide into their amazingly soft beautiful bed, Percy hears Eggsy ask Harry and Merlin is he can sleep with Percy and Jason. They agree quickly._ _ _ _

____Eggsy had read his mind. He feels the Kingsman slide in, still naked, next to him, being the big spoon, and feel his upper back get a few light kisses. Percy smiles, and Jason smiles back at him, and he can feel Eggsy smile against his skin._ _ _ _

____Percy thinks he and Jason could really get used to this._ _ _ _

____“He and I both agree.” Eggsy says. He sees Jason’s eyes go wide, but then his face softens and nods. Jason closes his eyes, and seems to pass out as soon as he does. (Later Jason told him he did, and he didn’t even dream that night.)_ _ _ _

____Without another thought, Percy falls asleep. He didn’t dream either._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you go, lots more sex! i don't even know, ok? but, yeah, comments and kudos are love and all help/constructive criticism is loved and appreciated!
> 
> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! sorry it's a day later than i thought it would be! and the third chapter will be the final chapter. this fic sort of ran away from me and i'm so ok with it. this is honest to gods the longest thing i've ever written in any fandom, that i've honestly surprised myself, but in a good way. 
> 
> anyway, thanks again for reading! the last chapter will be up by saturday afternoon!


	3. A Truly New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was happening so fast, Percy could barely keep up. He knew it was real, but honestly, he couldn't help but have doubts, and he knew Jason had them as well. 
> 
> But, for once, Percy's pretty sure this is going to work. In fact, he knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter! sorry it took me a little longer to finish, i caught some sort of mini-flu or bad cold and had a massive migraine most of the weekend, but, it's done! it's been amazing to write this, and thank you so much for reading this! i truly hope you like how this goes!
> 
> un-betaed and not brit-picked. i've been going over the chapters and fixing everything i see (and wow, sorry for all the mistakes, fuck) and i'll do my best to have them all fully cleaned up in the next day.

When Percy woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was Eggsy was already gone, then next thing was that Jason was already up, and just laying in the bed, staying into space. Percy leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, who blinked a few times and offered him a small small. “Hey you.” Percy’s voice sounded rusty, like he hadn’t used it in years. 

“Hey yourself.” Jason’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Eggsy left a note, saying our clothes have been brought in, and where the shower was, and to meet them for tea later. The note also said we should talk before meeting with them.”

Percy stared into his boyfriend’s eyes, trying to figure out the emotion in them. He blinked a few times when he realized what it was, because he rarely saw it on Jason’s face anymore. 

It was guilt.

“Percy, I want to stay here, and I know you do as well, but, we have a life back home as well. If we really do this, we have to do it right. We will have to talk to our fathers. I doubt Merlin could honestly stop them. Plus, we need to have a talk with Hermes as well, something is wrong here, ok? Why does he want his daughters in America? They will live at camp year round, when here ..”

“Yeah, I know, we’re being played, but I don’t know by who either, ok?” Percy agreed quickly. He honestly didn’t know what to think. His dreams _never_ came true. And yet, this place was real. The chance to live without being in charge all the time, Jason and him getting a place to themselves, not having to hope no one just pops into their cabins, but yes, several conversations needed to take place first, and the most important one was right now, with Jason. 

Because, no matter what, he isn’t going to leave Jason. If his boyfriend, in the end, chose to stay in America, that’s where Percy would be, no questions asked. He has been looking at Jason in something of a haze, and when he felt Jason’s hand on his cheek, he leaned into the touch. Jason’s smile was more, soft now, but the guilt was still there. 

“Percy,” Jason moved around, sitting up in the bed, not trying to cover himself, Two and a half years, and Percy still is surprised at how comfortable the blond was being nude. Percy assumed it was the Roman baths. “about how everything happened last night. Didn’t seem a little, rushed?” Jason was blushing. “I think, well, ok, yeah we both have talked about it, but, I ..”

“Well, I kept feeling like everything seemed so _right_ , but, I don’t know how I was so calm. I mean, the first time we did anything like that, I couldn’t look you in the eye for days.” Percy laughed softly, because it was funny, _now_.

“Exactly. but, I don’t think it was them that did the spell. Harry and Merlin seemed out of it as well. But, then again, who knows? Eggsy can hear what people are thinking about him. Mind he used the mist?” Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he was getting a headache. “Or, did we just get wrapped up into everything? I’m sorry Percy, I just, I’m worried.”

Percy moved himself and Jason around, getting his boyfriend sitting in his lap, hugging him tightly. “Jason, I’m not sure about everything either, but, if we’re being honest, I don’t regret it, ok?” He was rubbing what he was hoped was soothing circles into the younger man’s back. Jason sighed contentedly, but didn’t say anything, so Percy plowed on, before he lost his nerve. “Twice, last night, I asked questions directly to Eggsy, and, the second one, well, remember when he asked if he could speak freely, asking about our eyes, and he said it was hot, and then stopped talking quickly. He said it was like fucking gods.”

Jason went still in his arms for a second, and then leaned forward to look Percy in the eyes, a hardness was there that Percy had only ever seen once before. When Jason has yelled at Jupiter for not being more helpful during the war. “How, how would he _know_? Unless, how, how did Lee happen to be able to try out for the Round Table? He had to be a demigod or something, right? Hermes didn’t allow Eggsy to have that spell placed on him.”

Percy had a thought or two about this, but he really didn’t want to voice him, but, everything needed to be out there, right? “Do, listen, in the movie, the mention Smith Street, and I have a feeling that wasn’t really a joke. Eggsy would have known who he would he been, with, right? Oh gods. Hermes wouldn’t pimp his kids, but he didn’t stop it from happening either, nor stop other _gods_ from it? What the hell is all of this?” The more he and Jason talked, the more questions seemed to come up, but no answers. 

“It would explain a lot of things though, wouldn’t it? Hermes said his kids are treated awfully here, and frankly, after what happened with Luke, he doesn’t seem like he goes out of his way to help them. He thinks his kids have to travel their own roads, right?”

Percy nodded, he knew he looked bitter, he could see it mirrored on Jason’s face. “Yes, but this? Even for us Jason, it seems like too much. Maybe he just means Merlin, who is like a god, maybe?”

Jason’s face softened a little, and nodded though Percy could tell he didn’t really believe him. “Maybe, but we need to be careful Percy. I have some trust in Harry and Merlin and Eggsy, but, they have a lot to answer for. Also, for the record, I don’t regret last night either, it was fucking amazing.” Jason’s face again seemed morph quickly again, to something close to lust. Percy was starting to get whiplash from all the emotions, and they had only been talking for ten minutes. Jason rolled his hips slightly, and Percy groaned, but shook his head. 

“Jason, no, not yet, we need to finish this talk. And, yes, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but sex later, talking first.” It honestly was a first, and it made Jason bark out a laugh. Percy leaned forward and gave Jason a small, soft kiss, but then made sure he looked as serious as he could. “We need a plan, don’t we? Frankly, I feel like Hermes daughters might be safer in America, but it seems like Eggsy won’t be too thrilled about that. He is loyal, he won’t like it.”

Jason sort of crawled off the black haired man’s lap, but made sure he sat close enough that their knees touched. “Yes, that’s true. Maybe, maybe we should ask if he would like to travel with us? See the camp for himself? See that they won’t be alone, that they will have lots of family that will also love and care for them? They won’t be left to fend for themselves, like he did.”

Oh. _Oh_. “Jason, you just hit the nail on the head, didn’t you? He had to try everything just to live, to make sure his mom lived. He wants to make sure, plus, he might be a little jealous, hrm? He could have been safe. I wonder, did Hermes offer him this as well?”

Jason frowned. “Oh gods. Do you think he’ll want to stay there? No, he won’t. His mom and Daisy. But, still, we should offer, at least for as long as it takes up to get things wrapped there. I really do want to be here Percy. We don’t have to be Knights, we could train, we could be almost normal. We could fight mortal evil, not always have to face nightmares.”

Percy nodded slowly. “Hey, I just remember, Kym tried to tell us about this place. Earlier this year, she said we had manners because of _something_ , and even quoted the fucking movie. Gods. She knew, she was trying to help, maybe? Fuck, but Jason, you can’t just stop doing the temples and all of that, huh?” 

“No, however, I don’t think that’s going to be an issue. They said we could leave on quests, and stuff. Then again, Percy we’re acting like we are going to be asked to stay. Merlin mentioned Americans here, sure, but he didn’t seem thrilled about two kids of the Big Three being here either.”

That was true, still. Percy couldn’t help but dream about it. He had that thought of _more_ last night, of new starts. He needed this, and he knew it. Yes, therapy has been extremely helpful, and at times, he has to take mortal medications for panic attacks, and that always worried Jason. His boyfriend only ever knew of the world with monsters, and while Percy’s childhood had it, sure, he could remember not always being scared he was going to die. That he didn’t have to be in charge unless he wanted to be, and speaking of.

“Listen, off topic, but Jason, I want to switch. I don’t, not all the time, but I want,” Percy really didn’t know how to finish, and he was fucking _blushing_ and he could feel Jason staring at him, even though he was looking at the bedding now. It was sea-foam green, which, ok, last night it looked blue or gold, but _whatever_ , not the point. 

“Ok, Percy, you know I’m fine with that, more than fine, because I was going to ask if I could be more dominate for awhile. I love subbing for you, I do, but, remember, the first time, it was me that started all of it. And, yes, I prefer to bottom, but honestly? I can top from there as well.” Jason’s voice was pure sex, and it made Percy shudder with _want_ and _need_.

“I think we talked enough about our plans, haven’t we, _Sir_?” Percy kept his eyes down, kept sitting with his legs crossed, hands on his knees. Yeah, he was pretty sure he knew where Jason and him stood on everything now, and while last night was still confusing as fuck, it honestly was helpful. 

Jason place a hand on the back of Percy’s neck, and he felt his skin tingle at the touch, and he had to suppress a shiver. “Yes, my perfect little _whore_ , I think we have. It’s not even noon,” Jason started raking his nails down Percy’s spine, and he arched slightly, which earned him a quick slap to the top of his ass. He didn’t cry out, it wasn’t painful, it was a warning. “We have four hours or so, and I wouldn’t mind added some new bruises to the ones you already have from the last couple of days.” Percy moaned softly, he honestly couldn’t help it. It had been a long time since Jason was the dom, and he had forgotten how much he truly loved this. Being powerless. 

Jason grabbed his hair, and forced him to look up. Jason had his wolf glare going on, but there was kindness there, love was there. That never faded. It took him a moment to get that Percy was supposed to speak now. “I want that too, sir.” Percy’s voice was raspy, as if he already had his throat fucked raw. 

“I know baby, I know. You always take what I give, and always ask for _more_.” Fuck yes Percy does. Fuck, he forgot how Jason got like this. Percy tended to be more, not kind, not really. Playful, sure, and he did give out punishments. But, yes, he was softer as a dom than Jason. Something else clicked in his brain, something Eggsy has called Merlin..

“Yes _Father_.” Percy purred out, and preened when Jason growled at him.

“Took you long enough. I’ve been waiting for awhile for you to catch on,” Jason shoved Percy away, smiling, “Now kneel on the ground, it seems we have been left a few toys I want to test out.”

Percy scrambled to the ground as quickly as possible, trying not to make a keening noise at the word _toys_ , but knowing better than to look up from the floor while Jason was getting off the bed, grabbing things. Placed in front of him was lube, a plug that was made to keep him _open_ and a belt. He had to bite his lip to not smile.

“Now, son, we have to make sure we aren’t late, we’re guests, so, you better start opening yourself up. You may make as much noise as you want, but you may only start with one finger, and you better ask before you do anything else.”

“Yes Father.” Percy seemed to breathe the words out more than speak them, _gods_ he can’t believe he waited so long to do this again. “How do you want me?”

\---------

Fifteen minutes before they were due in the gardens for tea (Eggsy had written out exactly where to be, and what to wear) Percy was limping a little, and couldn’t tell if he wanted the Kingsman to notice the massive plug he still had in, or not. Ok, _maybe_ aand by the smile Eggsy was giving him, Percy figured he _knew_ and of course Eggsy laughed almost manicly. Jason patted him on the ass and smiled broadly. He bit down a moan, and shook Merlin and Harry’s hands, and before he could shake Eggsy’s, the older blond gave him a massive hug, making sure he brushed against his ass, causing him to softly moan. _You utter cock_ thought Percy, and his own thought sounded sexy somehow. 

Eggsy released him and kissed him on the cheek. “Always, but, no listening in for now, I promise. Alright?”

Both Percy and Jason nodded. After a moment, HArry invited them to sit down, and Percy noticed how the older men sat closer together, and Eggsy was sitting beside him. There were sitting around a lovely medium sized round table, and it was beautifully set. It was now late fall, so the air was quite crisp, but the sun was out, so it was rather nice outside. Percy and Jason were dressed in dark jeans, lovely thick soft jumpers (blue and purple respectfully) over normal v-neck tee-shirts, and black pea coats. And, of course, the oxfords. Harry seemed unable to wear anything but one of his suits, and Merlin in his uniform of slacks and jumpers with leather patched with added coat, and Eggsy seemed to bust out his chavgear, the jeans were tighter though, but the jacket and polo seemed almost right out of the fucking movie. Which, frankly, was hot. Thankfully, those godawful winged trainers were gone. 

He was wearing the Kingsman medal. Percy thought that seemed to be a sign of some sort, hopefully, a good one. 

Again, that oddly calm feeling washed over Percy, and he glanced over at Jason, who seemed to be more focused, so maybe it was just the amazing sex and sitting down and trying to act _normal_ with a fucking massive plug in his ass like he was ordered too. Nope, it was the entire thing being so fucking surreal that Percy just accepted what was going on, and refused to stress over this. Either things would work out, or not. Either way, he planned to enjoy what he could, and somehow stay in control at the same time. 

He felt Eggsy slide a hang over his thigh, and grab at it, but then let it rest lightly. Percy looked over sharply at him, but Eggsy was sipping his cup of tea, looking over at Jason, who seemed to be nodding from what Percy could tell. Well, ok, then. When he felt Jason’s hand on his other thigh, he relaxed. 

Jason broke the silence after a long drink of his tea. “So, why does Hermes want his daughters in America, at Camp Half Blood? I think that’s the right place to start what we all know will be a rather long conversation, don’t you?” He was addressing Merlin with his question, not Eggsy who Percy assumed would be answering. But the older blond to his right seemed more interesting in tapping his fingers on the inside of his thigh and _gods_ Percy was glad he and Jason had agreed before hand that Jason should be in the lead here. Even when Percy didn’t have objects inside him, he was harder for him to pay attention to everything. 

“Aye, I agree lad,” the wizard sighed softly, looking sad, putting down his own tea and looking over at his sandwich, as if wishing he had started eating before, which, come to think of it, Percy wishes he had. “Their mother died two days ago, from cancer. At this time, the girls are staying with one of their friends, but we had planned on stepping in, saying Eggsy is their cousin, and has guardianship over them, and was only able to get them today, or seeing at what the time is, tomorrow.. The girls, named Octavia and Ophelia, they know whom their father is, and would have an idea of who Eggsy is as well.”

Harry put down his glass, he seemed to opt for scotch instead of tea, “Yes, and that is still the plan, regardless if they go with you or not. Hermes allowed Merlin to give them protection, I’ve no clue why he wants them removed from here, frankly, it makes no sense.” He reached over and put a hand on Merlin’s shoulder, and then frowned over at Eggsy. 

Ok, that was weird. The older men seemed to, well, not be mad, but upset at the younger agent. “That ain’t the point, alright? I know why Hermes wants them in America, I’ve done told ya’, not my fault if you don’t listen.” Eggsy was angry though, and was not grabbing Percy thigh painfully tight, but Percy didn’t react, a quick glance at Jason was enough to insure that. “I said it last night, he don’t think his kids get the proper respect, even if I’m a Knight now, it means fuck all to ‘im.”

“Yes, Eggsy, but you haven’t explained _why_ yet. If this is about your father again, I refuse to accept that.” Harry nearly huffed out. Eggsy was turning beet red with anger, and Percy figured he should step in, because Jason was silent as the grave.

“It’s because you were supposed to protect Eggsy anyway, no matter if you had placed the spell or not. Plus, Hermes believes his kids _have_ to walk their own path, so to speak, but, that doesn’t mean you weren’t supposed to help him at all.” Percy explain calmly. He felt the older blond relax slightly.

Harry looked shocked. “No, That’s not how it works here, he knows this.” Merlin nodded sadly.

“Then, why don’t you explain who Lee was, then.” Jason said harshly. “If he was here, he either was a demigod, or related, or something.” Harry’s face shut down completely. Merlin reached for the hand resting on his shoulder, and held it tenderly. 

“Jason, I’m sorry, but I can’t explain that. Eggsy doesn’t know, and Less told me I was never allowed to tell him.” Harry said coolly but politely. He reached for his drink and took a sip. 

“That as may be Harry, but I never made that promise, and it’s beyond time the lad should know. We let him down Harry, and we haven’t been doing him any favours, keeping this from him, and you know it.” Merlin said almost pleadingly.

Jason had removed his hand from Percy, he seemed to be in shock, as did Eggsy, who had gone back to that vice grip. Truthfully, Percy and Jason had never thought Eggsy wouldn’t know who his step-father _was_. They had assumed his mother had told him, or something, but nothing? Nope. This sort of was a massive game changer.

“No need guv,” Eggsy’s voice was small, yet strong. “I already know. Mum told me, when she realized I was here, yeah? I know dad made ya promise, and I get that you felt like you had to be loyal to him, or whatever shit you tell yourself, but I know, ok? I know he’s your brother, let’s not make a big thing of this.” Eggsy was crying. 

Well _fuck_ , that, that was fucked up. This was all fucked up, on many levels. 

Percy took the hand from his thigh, and held it, looking over at Eggsy. He used the thumb on his other hand to wipe the tear that was slowly rolling down the man’s cheek. He heard Jason swear in Latin, then start berating Harry in it as well, who seemed to be fighting back. Percy didn’t pay attention, not really. “Oh Eggsy, I’m sorry. This, this is really fucked up, isn’t it?”

Eggsy chuckled weakly and smiled. “No worse than wot I was already used it, innit?”

That broke Percy’s heart. Jason had stopped speaking to Harry, who was now speaking to Merlin in what seemed like they were speaking in what the hell, celtic or something. “Do you want to come back to America with us? Bring your sisters to camp? You don’t have to stay, we wouldn’t ask that, your mother and baby sister are here. But, Percy and I were talking, and we thought it might do you some good, too see that they won’t be alone. That they will have family with them, all the time.”

Merlin answered for Eggsy, who had honestly just started to cry, “Yes, we had agreed that he would go back with you two, to see the Camp for himself. Maybe visit Camp Jupiter as well. I know that we should have stepped in sooner with the lad, but, Harry couldn’t. He wanted to honour his brother. Which, I think we can both safely say we have failed at.”

“ _No_ ,” Eggsy said harshly, barely able to get the word out. He was staring at his fellow agents, his lovers with a mixture of anger and love on his face, but still looked murderous. “Don’t you _dare_ say that. I’ve known for years now, haven’t I? I didn’t say anyfing ‘cause Mum told me not to, alright? Hermes as well. I know Romans and their oathsm and wot that means now.” Eggsy had stopped crying, but looked like he might start again, but more out of anger than anything. A glance over to Harry and Percy could see he was crying. Not a lot, but the mean had wiped his face a bit with a bit of old cloth. “And don’t you dare think I fucking regret being wif either of ya nevvur, you get me? I made my choices, and I stick by them.” He finished fiercely, as if daring anyone to think of challenging him. 

Of course, Merlin did. “Fair point lad, but, you said only last night if you had known about what this place was sooner, you would have called the number a long time ago. When did you find out about us?” Merlin asked simply. He had gone back to drinking his tea, but not letting go of Harry’s hand, tracing his thumb idly across the knuckles.

“Holborn, I swear on that. On the fucking Styx I swear on that. Hermes came to me, right as I was about to call, told me wot this place was, sort of. He didn’t ask me not to call, but he did say I didn’t have’ta either. That he could spring me. I knew he was testing me, he always has, I called anyway. He seemed happy that I did.” Eggsy had calmed back down, or at least, was trying too. He didn’t let go of Percy’s hand, but he did reach across the table and took Harry’s drink and downed the rest in one.

Harry looked shocked still. “I’m so sorry dear boy. We weren’t aware you didn’t know what we were. I had assumed, wrongfully, That Hermes would have told you. Then again, I seem to make the mistake that most of the gods give a fuck about their children.” His tone was bitter, but what he said had the ring of truth behind it, and Eggsy nodded. 

“Weren’t your fault though, was it? I know dad did what he thought was right. I know you did as well. I know Hermes as well, yeah? He does believe his children get the shaft, and we do, and part of the reason is because of him, but not in the way ya’ think. It’s all ‘cause of what he is the god _of_ innit? We do have to make our own way, right or wrong.” 

Percy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Eggsy didn’t even sound upset, not really. “Ok, what the fuck?” Percy felt Jason’s hand grab at his elbow, but he jerked his arm away. “No, I’m sorry, but, fuck that. I, I watched one of his other son become Kronos, and then basically kill himself, because _Hermes didn’t do jack shit_ , and if anything, always made shit harder. All because he saw his child’s future and tried to change it. It seems like he did the same thing to you! How can you be so fucking calm about this?” Ok, well, he didn’t really expect to get this emotional, but really, it didn’t surprise him either. He turned in his chair to fully face Eggsy, wincing a bit as the plug moved, but kept a straight face. 

Eggsy smiled warmly at him, which, again, shocked Percy. Ok, no, that was Jason _really_ shocking him, which caused him to shiver a bit, and Jason placed a hand on his shoulder softly. Percy knew his boyfriend didn’t mean too, and frankly, Percy couldn’t believe that he hadn’t lost it and made a river or tea or _something_.

“If you don’t want to talk about it now, that’s fine,” Jason said kindly, “But, I won’t lie, I feel the same as Percy does on this one. Percy’s used to his father sort of being there for him, if distant, and well, Jupiter has only spoken to me the one time, while fighting the giants. Why has Hermes been in your life so much?”

“Didn’t know it was him half the time, only figured it out later. Got caught trying to nick some new trainers when I was 12, ain’t had the quid for ‘em, but me old ones were too far gone to wear anymore. I didn’t want mum to lose it, so, I figured I would try. I got caught, and just started to cry, couldn’t help it like. Then, some old man offers to buy me them, and two more pairs, nicer than the ones I had tried to get. Also slipped a couple hundred pound notes in one of the shoes, yeah? I only realized it was ‘im couple days later, when I found the money. I prayed to him for the first time that night, and thanked him. Burned my pudding that night for the tosser.”

Percy laughed, he couldn’t help it. “That’s, ok, that’s awesome, really, but, fuck, ok, he let you sell yourself Eggsy.” Percy honestly wished he hadn’t said it, he felt Jason, Harry and Merlin staring at him, and Jason was now gripping his neck tightly in warning. It wasn’t about being out of line with him, Percy knew that, but Jason was looking at Harry nervously. “Shit, ok, sorry, I shouldn’t have -” 

But, Eggsy caught him off, “Nah, it’s the truth though, calm down old man.” Eggsy smiled fondly over to Harry, and looked back at Percy with an odd gleam in his eye. “Like I said cuz, I made me own choices.” 

_I’m so sorry_ Thought Percy quickly, he figured Eggsy was listening in now, the gleam was a bit of a tell, but I do want to talk about this later, ok? Eggsy nodded, smiling, and the gleam was gone. 

Percy turned around to face forward again, Jason’s hand never leaving his neck, but he patted Jason’s thigh, hoping his boyfriend would get the message. The soft squeeze and gentle rub after assured him that yes, he did. Thank the gods. Percy couldn’t take it anymore, he reached for a sandwich. He went for one that he was fairly sure was egg saladish, and and at it in two bites. It was good, better than he has hoped for. He was reaching for another when he saw Harry frowning at him, but Merlin looked amused. 

Well fuck him for being hungry after the sex he been having over the course of the last two days and missing dinner _and_ breakfast, ok? He heard Jason chuckled, and he looked over at his boyfriend and gave him a bright smile, who answered back with one of his own. He leaned over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek, and gasped instead. Ok, it’s like he had fucking forgotten the plug was there, but still, fuck, the thing was big enough that no matter how he sat, or moved, it touched his prostate, and well, fuck. 

Jason flashed him a wolf grin, but then went back to a more normal smile. Jason shifted his gaze to Eggsy who nodded, and then looked over to Merlin and Harry, who seemed to calm down a bit. “Right, well, that’s about as sorted as that’s going to get, for now at least. Before we discuss what time Eggsy wants to pick up his sisters, and how to get them on our sloop, Percy and I talked somethings over this morning.” Jason’s tone was serious, but also passive. As if they were talk about, well, something other than the subjects at hand.

 

“Yes, we rather thought you might.” Harry said kindly, with a smile. 

 

“Yeah,” Eggsy joined in, sounding like his normal cocky self. “Sort of the point, innit? WE figured you two would want to join us, and was gunna ask how.”

Percy nodded. “We figured there wouldn’t be any openings at the Round Table, at least, not right now. Plus, Jason still has his priest duties, and we both need to talk to our fathers, and whatever. I have my mom and step-dad back in New York, but I know they would both understand why would be leaving. Mom might even be happy about it.” 

 

“As it happens, we have three openings at the moment, and we only train for one slot at a time. Right now, we are interviewing for Gareth, then Kay and Bedivere. Of course, if you want to apply, we would agree, and Eggsy or myself will personally mentor you. While one of you is in the process, the other could say, buy a flat and set up house here.” Harry answered mildly. 

“O’course, you will not be given the spots, and the tests have changed some, as I’m sure you both can understand. And, frankly, I don’t see how either of you could fall them. Your fathers are both strong enough to over-ride my skills to be frank, but I don’t think they would, as they never have before. If you do try and fail to become a Knight, you will be given another job. Also, if you don’t try out, you will be given or trained for another job. I personally see Jason as more of a Handler anyway.” Merlin said brightly. 

Eggsy laughed, and leaned over to whisper in Percy’s ear, “He says that because he has a thing for blonds you know.” Merlin blushed which made Jason laugh, although not cruelly. “like a kid of Jupiter wouldn’t be on the field?”

Jason beamed slightly, and leaned over across Percy’s back so he was right in front of the older blond’s face. “Oh Eggsy, how little you know, I’m fucking _brilliant_ at handling anything. And, quite an amazing teacher as well.” Percy did his best not to shiver, feeling Jason’s hot breath on his neck, gods how long was the meeting going to last? Percy had kept eating though. 

The sandwiches and what he was later told was a Victorian Sponge (a rather amazing cake filled with jam and cream, almost heavenly, really) and went back to trying to remain calm, and ignore the massive hard on he had. He’s had it since, well, for fucking ever now. He’s cock leaking, and he really hopes it doesn’t leave a mark, because while he can handle this men seeing him tent his jeans, having them see a dark went mark would be gods awful. 

Eggsy leaned over and kissed Jason softly, then kissed the back of Percy’s neck, and ok, he did shiver and moan softly that time, he was only human after all. “Oh, I believe that guv, but you better be willing to show and not just tell.” 

“Later, Eggsy, can’t you see these poor boys need to eat? You three can play later, we need to discuss getting the girls here, and then getting them to Camp Half Blood safely, yes?” Harry chided. 

“Yes Daddy.” Eggsy quickly sat forward again, but not before giving Percy and Jason a wink. 

_Jesus fuck_. Please let this meeting be over soon, Percy was hoping, honestly, he would rather having Eggsy fucking him while Jason fucked his mouth again, instead of coming up with a plan Merlin surely already has, and can be talked about _later_.

“Daddy, I believe father already wrote out the plan for them, and after everything, I’m sure they would rather talk with each other first, than right now. Besides, it’s not like we ain’t gunna follow the plan, Merlin already contacted the right people, it’s all good, yeah?” 

Shit, apparently, Eggsy had gone back to listening in. Then again, he really couldn’t blame him, Percy could barely keep his mind on anything else, and Jason rubbing his low back wasn’t helping. He kept the plug in for damn near two hours now, he really didn’t think he could take much more. 

Merlin nodded, hushing Harry as he was about to protest. “Yes, I see you three have eaten, and we will be having a late dinner tonight anyway .. why don’t you show our guests back up to their room, son? I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.”

The words were barely out of Merlin’s mouth before Percy jumped up, shook their hands thanking them booth quickly, and damn near dragging both blonds across the gardens, the laugher of the older men echoing behind him. 

“Oh dear boy, for that, I’m fairly sure I’ll have to get the belt out again.” Jason tried to sound mad, but he couldn’t. 

“I understand Father, but please, I’ve good, haven’t I?” Percy wasn’t above begging, well, ever when it came to this, but he was about to come just from fucking _walking_. “Do, do you think you could fly us both back, I don’t think I can, please father.. “ Percy had stopped walking, and basically fell onto the grass, landing on his knees, pushing the toy up even more into him, he couldn’t hold back the lewd moan. 

Eggsy was looking at them oddly, but that gleam was back in his eyes, and Percy was thankful for it. “Sir, I believe your boy has been _amazing_ , and I’ll carry him in, if that’s alright with you.” 

Jason was looking at Eggsy and not Percy, and Percy was trying to keep his head down, but seriously, he was wrecked, and he knew it. Still, he kept quiet, waiting. 

“Yes, that’s fine.” Percy nearly sobbed with relief, and when he felt eggsy pick him up fucking princess style, he did cry out, throwing his head back groaning. “Thank you Father, thank you, I’ll do my best to, _gods_ please, I’m trying so hard.” Eggsy shut him up with a kiss.short and fierce, biting his lower lip hard when he broke way.

“You listen to your father, and be grateful, you understand?”

Oh fuck, that _voice_. Eggsy’s voice was more, what was the word, posh sounding than before, which sort of reminded Percy that he meant to ask about why he and Jason sounded, well, spoke so differently here, but now wasn’t the time, and the hard pinch to his ass let him know Eggsy was listening in. 

He didn’t know how the made it back to their room. He didn’t even know when or how he got naked again honestly, but Percy was back, paying attention while he was kneeling beside the bed, watching Jason and Eggsy kiss and rut on the bed, he whimpered with need. 

Jason broke the kiss, pupils blow, and eyes glowing, “You may join us now.”

_Thank fuck_.

 

\-------

 

Several hours later, Percy was being held by two blond telling him how wonderful and perfect he was, and Jason is saying he loves him while he shivers and tries to calm down, and come back to himself. He’s fucking _broken_ and loves it. First, Jason fucked his face while Eggsy kept playing with the plug, slowly pulling it out, telling him to push Jason’s spunk out. Eggsy licking him out while putting a cock ring on him, Jason coming on his face. He begged to suck the Kingsman cock, and he got too, while he rode his boyfriend’s cock. Then the both fucked his ass while Jason was choking him, having the cock ring taken off, finally getting to come ..

And he’s back. He opens his eyes, and sees Jason face, concern and love etched all over him, and Percy laughs and kisses him. “Hi.” He feels Eggsy kiss his neck, so he crocks his head a bit to address him, “Hi as well.” He’s voice is raw, barely above a whisper, but that’s fine. More than fine, really, it’s what he fucking wanted.

Jason’s chuckles slightly. “Hey yourself. We should get cleaned up.”

“Fuck off bruv, I ain’t movin’ for a bit. ‘Sides, I doubt Percy can move just hit.” Percy can only nod weakly, moving back weakly trying to get the older man to hold him closer, to hold _them_ closer, really. Jason just laughed, and cuddled closer. 

“Fine, fine. Do we still have to go to dinner?”

Percy honestly forgot about the late dinner, and it seems like Eggsy had as well, if the colourful swearing had meant anything. Percy smiled at his boyfriend, because honestly, only he would remember shit like this after amazing sex. Like, really. “Yeah, I think so? What time is it?”

“Half-nine, shit, I’ll call them and tell them we’re gunna be late, like, be there in an hour or summat.” Eggsy jumped out of bed and was fishing his phone out of his jeans, dialing quickly while heading to the shower. Percy groaned and made to get up, when Jason pulled him back and kissed him soundly. 

Percy broke the kiss with a small bite on the scar on Jason’s bottom lip. He knew why Jason kissed him, it was to anchor the black haired man, to remind him that they were back to equals again, not being dom/sub right now. “Let’s go Superman.”

Jason pinched his ribs, but grabbed onto Percy’s waist and flew them to the bathroom. 

“Fuckin’ showoff!” Eggsy yelled over the noise from the water in the shower. “You both gunna join me or wot?”

Of course they did. However, they were able to mostly keep their hands to themselves, except when Jason slid a finger quickly into Percy, who moaned and threw his head back. “Jason, love, please, I honestly don’t think I can do anything sexual for like, a day. “Percy yelped when Jason brushed against his frankly abused prostate, and he felt his boyfriend smile against his neck. “Ok fine, several hours. Just, _please_ -” Jason removed the finger, but didn’t speak for the rest of the shower. 

Eggsy laughed a couple of times, finally Percy couldn’t take it anymore, he was honestly sort of worried now. “Ok, what the hell?” He said crossly.They were all dry and mostly dressed, just getting their shoes on and walking out the door.

“Oh, I was just thinking Eggsy could fuck me while you watched, if you aren’t up to joining in again, that’s all. I guess Eggsy heard all of it.” Jason said offhandedly, reaching for Percy’s hand, and Eggsy’s. 

Percy smiled. Yeah, _that_ was something he could totally be into, and hearing Eggsy hum in an agreeable tone, he guessed how their night would end up now. 

 

\-----

 

Dinner went well, better than well even, it went great. All the tension from before was gone, and now Harry seemed happy that Eggsy was going to go with Jason and Percy. Eggsy hadn’t even officially said yes to that yet, but, apparently that didn’t matter. Or, maybe, Harry was asking Eggsy questions mentally or something, because Eggsy was smiling and calm as well. Merlin didn’t talk much, he seemed content to just watch, 

Which, is what Percy was doing at first. It was Sunday in England (Percy was still sort of on American time, and honestly, had no fucing clue what day it was) which meant a roast, and Percy had to force himself to slow down because _holy Hera_ is was amazing. Rare, with a creamy horseradish sauce, and mashed parsnips and carrots, and yeah, this was Ilses of the Blessed good. When Percy finally remembered himself, and where he was, he thanked his host for the lovely meal.

Harry smiled widely, “Thank you, Percy. I do love to cook.” Taking a sip of wine, Harry then asked, “I assumed you three didn’t go over the packets left in the room?” 

Eggsy scoffed, “No need, really, we can go over it on our way there, I came up with the plan, guv.” 

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Yes, that is may be, but they didn’t, and need to be told beforehand what to expect. Honestly Eggsy.” Merlin was teasing the younger agent, but still, he was right. 

Jason was rather quiet during the meal, eating as much as Percy, but was for more controlled and polite. He set down his knife and fork and smiled at everyone around the table. They were sitting in the dining hall around a great long table, the lights soft but still bright enough to see everything. “I agree Merlin. I assumed we would take our ship to where the twins are, Eggsy would collect the girls, and Percy and I would stay on the ship. However, I assume mostly it’s about safety going back. I guess you all were watching us, making sure we weren’t bothered on the way here, which explains the complete act of attacks but; I think it’s safe to assume it won’t be the same on the way back?”

Ok, that brought the mood down a little, but yeah, Jason had a point. Percy really didn’t notice the lack of monsters crossing the ocean, thinking it was because of all he and Jason did to make sure they were left alone. Maybe, though, their fathers had answered their prayers for safety, by allowing Kingsman to watch and all of that. 

“Pretty much, yeah,” Eggsy said. His tone was light, sure, but there was something else behind it, something Percy couldn’t place. “The problem would be if your fathers are going to be ok with us travelling with ya. I mean, last time there was children of the Big Three here, a fuckin’ world war broke out. That’s the main reason we’re all nervous, I think.”

“And, I guess you want us to find out if our dad’s are going to freak out now? How? They aren’t allowed here. The only way we are going to know if when we leave the ground. Oh.” Percy finished quickly. Ok, so Jason and Percy are supposed to do a test run before Eggsy can join them or something?

Eggsy was shaking his head, “No, not a test run, because I ain’t worried. But, they are. Personally, I think we should leave tonight, and find out that way. Still show up in the morning, just go a little slower, see what happens, yeah?” 

Jason and Percy both nodded, it worked for them. Harry and Merlin were frowning deeply, but it was clear Eggsy had made up his mind. “Listen, Jason, Percy, can we have a few moment alone with Eggsy before you leave? I am sorry we weren’t able to truly get to know each other, but, our dear boy is set. He’s already spoken to his mum, said he was going to work with Tom Ford, and will return at Christmas.” Harry’s voice was calm, polite, but clearly upset.

“No, Harry, he told her in the spring.” Merlin spoke up before Eggsy could, “and we agreed with him. It’s not like he won’t be able to contact us, or, if he wants to come home sooner, he can. Percy and Jason have to get their affairs in order before they return.” 

Percy and Jason stood up awkwardly, not really knowing if they were dismissed or not, but unwilling to leave just yet. “Listen,” Percy found himself saying, “I completely understand your worry Mr. Hart, but, I promise we will keep him safe, alright? Personally, I’m still in shock, ok? So, before we leave, I want to thank you, all of you, for welcoming us so, uh, warmly,” all four men laughed a little, Harry relaxing a bit as Eggsy stood up and went over to him, kissing the older man’s forehead, “and this has been _amazing_. Of course, Jason and I will keep in touch with both of you as well. We would really like to come back here.” 

Jason nodded, smiling over at Percy, but stayed silent. They both walked quickly to where the agents were, and while he thought it would be shaking hands and stuff, they were both wrapped in a massive group hug that was started by Merlin. 

“We know you both will keep him, and the girls safe. Harry just worries so. Can’t help it, and I can speak for both of us when I say it’s been a pleasure meeting you both, and I will do whatever I can to make sure your journey is safe. In a few months, I expect to see you both back here, one of you ready to start training. I’ll find a flat near where Eggsy’s is at, shall I?” Merlin let go of them, and Percy was a bit shocked. Eggsy had his own place? 

“Yeah, I do. Mum and Daisy have their own, and Merlin and Harry’s house still freaks me out a bit. It’s close to the Mews, but, ya, anyway, see you both in a bit. I ‘ave a feeling all our stuff is on-board and the like.” Eggsy’s voice sounded a little watery, and Percy knew it was time to leave the men to say their good-byes alone.

With another nod and a few more thank you’s, they were heading back out onto the grounds, heading for the Nevermore. Percy stopped Jason about halfway to the sloop, and grabbed his boyfriend and whispered, “Fly us there, Superman,” and kissed Jason before his boyfriend could answer. 

Of course Jason flew them onto the deck, and they stayed almost tangled together, kissing softly, slowly. Percy broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. They didn’t speak, they just held each other, waiting for the young Kingsman, who was with them quicker than they expected. 

“Oi, you two, throw a rope down or summat, I can’t fuckin’ fly!” Eggsy’s voice was back to being cocky and well, happier than Percy had heard yet. With a laugh, Percy sort of flicked his wrist, releasing the rope ladder so the older blond could join them. 

Eggsy was beside them in less than a heartbeat, “Alright boys,” he said gleefully, “time for me to try out this flying ship, eh?” He then kissed both of their foreheads, then started towards the galley, excitement clear in his voice. 

Jason gave Percy’s hips a squeeze then jogged to follow the son of Hermes. Percy waited a moment, needing a minute alone, trying to get his thoughts in order. When the ship started gliding up, he thought to himself that he was lucky. Truly lucky, because honestly, he couldn’t believe this, but that feeling was back. The one he had once before, with Jason. That feeling of something _really_ new. 

Shaking his head, he went off to the control room where he could hear Jason explaining the systems to Eggsy, who seemed to be trying to sound serious but was failing. Percy could relate. He should feel worried, he shouldn’t feel this happy, right? So much could go wrong, but he couldn’t be bothered by that right now, not when he walks in on Jason leaning over Eggsy smaller frame, pointing out which buttons were radars, and others that just changed the colour of the sails. He leaned against the doorframe, not wanting to be noticed, not just yet. 

They would have lots of time to worry over the next several months, more than enough really. But, Percy finally let himself accept everything around him. He thought he had, really, but there was always that seed of doubt. He had snorted a little, not meaning too, and the blonds looked up at him, and smiled almost identically at him. Jason motioned him over with a jerk of his head, and was saying something, but Percy didn’t hear him. 

He was too busy thinking that for once, truly for the first time in his life, all of his wishes had come true, and that they were honestly worth the wait.

 

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, what do you think? this is the start of a series of works, because of course i'm not going to just leave it like this! the next part will most likely be harry and merlin missing scenes, stuff like that. 
> 
> comments and kudos make me so happy i could cry (and do, not even kidding) this was a beast of a fic, and i honestly can't believe i finished it! i really hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> also taking ideas for missing scenes, doesn't matter who it is out of the five here, i just wanna know what you guys think would happen, you know?
> 
> again, i really hoped you guys liked it! cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> so, what did you think? comments are awesome, as is constructive criticism, all help is greatly welcomed and loved!
> 
> i spent all night typing this first half up, i will have chapter two (why are kingsman even in this what is happening?!) up either later today/tonight/tomorrow morning!
> 
> *wipes off flop sweat* thanks for reading!
> 
> so i went and got a tumblr - http://mockingjaybeevicious.tumblr.com/ if you have any prompts or anything, hit me up.


End file.
